Presidential Love
by LuvNaruto100
Summary: Sasuke and Itachi are the President's son and Naruto and Kyuubi are just normal teenagers. Both Sasuke and Itachi team up to capture the two Uzumaki hearts. Now both Naruto and Kyuubi have the secret agency on their tail.SasuNaru, ItaKyuu
1. Fundraiser

_**Chapter 1**_

"Naruto, mom says to wake up!" shouted a boy with long red hair and eyes. The small lump under the bed covers just rolled over, grunted, and continued to sleep.

"Don't blame me if you wake up freezing cold and soaking wet!" Kyuubi closed the door, but stayed waiting to hear if the boy would wake up.

The lump jumped out the bed revealing a boy with messy blond hair, tan skin, and deep ocean blue eyes. "There is no way that I am getting soaked on the first day of my junior year of high school! Believe it, Kyuubi!" he shouted rumbling through all of his drawers and closets of clothes.

Kyuubi smirked because of his brother's stupidity.

"Is he getting ready, Kyuubi?" asked a woman with red orange hair and blue eyes. "Yep! This is his first time that he actually got up without getting wet!" Kyuubi answered pulling his long red hair into a loose ponytail. "And I had the bucket filled up and all ready to go," pouted Kushina looking down at the bucket by her feet.

Kyuubi rolled his eyes at his mom for well being like that. His mom did have her moments after all. The traits that he got from her were the red hair, the creamy colored skin, and her physical strength.

But what he had inherited the most was his mom's love to protect Naruto with her life. You hurt a mother's child you will feel the mother's wrath! When he was 6, girls targeted him, they had nothing to worry about, but when he turned 8, boys also attacked him.

Now Kushina and him have to be on high alert because their little Naruto was big Naruto now. An easier way to say it is that Naruto's cuteness was replaced by sexiness. Even so Kyuubi does need some help too time to time. The reason why Kyuubi doesn't need that much help was because he was a black belt.

His father and mother taught him the secrets of Martial arts. Naruto on the other hand does know how to fight but he was not has skilled as Kyuubi. But both measured the same in the looks department. Kyuubi had fiery hair that was almost pass his ass, fiery red eyes, creamy colored skin, and a womanly body. That's why males targeted him.

His brother looked mostly like their dad, Yondaime. "Hey kyuubi are you going to be Tsunade's assistant again this year?" shouted Naruto upstairs.

"Yeah, Why do you ask?" he asked leaning on the rail of the stairs, looking up to see his brother coming down. "Well do you think that you can get her to lighten up on me and Kiba this year?" Naruto is a junior this year but Kyuubi is the assistant of Tsunade, the Principle of Konoha High.

Kyuubi wanted to stay at the High school to protect Naruto and learn new martial arts form Tsunade. The good thing about it was that he got paided to be the assistant of Tsunade.

Tsunade was one of the top three Martial Arts instructors in the world. The other two were Jiraiya and Orochimaru, Jiraiya was Naruto's instructor but he is interested in woman more than martial arts. So he was too busy with woman to teach Naruto more martial arts.

Nobody knew where Orochimaru went, most people are thankful because he was creepy. The only things that were wrong with Tsunade were that she dranked too much, gambled a lot, and was lazy with her work. The only person that sets them straight was Yondaime Uzumaki.

The top troublemakers at Konoha High were Naruto Uzumaki and his best friend Kiba Inuzuka. Naruto was mostly the pranker and Kiba was the class clown. He just knew that the boy's were going to be a handful this year. "You know that that I can't do that! Besides even if I could I wouldn't!" he answered sighing with annoyance.

As always on time Naruto came down the stairs with a pleading smile. He was wearing a sleeveless orange tank top with a black short sleeve jacket, black pants, one orange wrist band on the right wrist and a black on a the other wrist, and wore a orange headband with a black swirl on it.

Kyuubi sighed; his brother loved the color orange, why couldn't he have picked a different color? Even though that orange wasn't really a liked color, it looked good on his brother for some odd reason.

Messy blond hair above his cheeks, three whisker marks on each cheek, tan skin, and deep ocean blue eyes. "Aw, come on Kyuubi! I'm your brother for calling out loud!" pleaded Naruto with puppy dog eyes.

"You know that Tsunade can't be persuaded! Now come on or we'll be late!" he said taking out his car keys.

_**School(very short)**__**  
**_

"Yo, Naruto!" The blond turned around to see his partner in crime running towards him. The boy had spiky brown hair, brown eyes, teeth that looked like canine teeth, and one red upside down triangle on each cheek.

"Hey Kiba, what's up?" "Did you here about the presidential event this afternoon?" Kiba asked giving Naruto a high five.

"No, what's it about?" he asked with curiosity. "Just the president coming to a fund raiser for the kids. Me and the gang are going to skip and go there!" he answered with excitement.

"Won't that be boring?"

"Nope! I heard the President has two sons who have the whole girl population drooling over them. So there will be a lot of girls there! So are you in?"

"If Kyuubi finds out, I'm dead! But it is educational, okay I'll come!" he answered, thinking about the facts and consequences quickly.

"Actually Kyuubi volunteered to be one of the guards over there because the girls get rowdy over there!" "Then lets go already!" he said giving him a grin.

_**Presidential Fund**_

"Sasuke-Kun be back at 3:00 for the Introduction!" shouted Mrs. Uchiha waving good-bye to her son. "Hn." This was the worst day of Sasuke Uchiha's life.

Today he had to go to a fundraiser for kids because his dad was the President of the United States. He was tired of this bullshit of being dragged into things like this.

He loved his parents mostly his mom very much but his dad was a workaholic with this president work and his mom wants him to get a girlfriend. Itachi, his older brother was always disappearing when things like this happens.

Thank god that the fan girls thought he was with his parents and were in front of the crowds. He was a 16 year old with no girlfriend and was the president's youngest son. He ran his hand through his silky raven locks sighing.

Yes he was rich, had good looks, intelligence, a cool dark aura around him that made girls swoon, and he could have anyone he wanted. But he was bored, annoyed, and he had no interest in girls. Yes he, Sasuke Uchiha was gay.

But nobody had caught his attention. Suddenly his cell phone ranged, "Hello little brother," a voice greeted on the other side.

"What do you want Itachi?" he asked with boredom." Why do you sound so bored, Sasuke? There are a lot of girls here who would love to be your girlfriend," Itachi mocked with glee.

"Shut up you bastard! No! What about you? Found another bitch to play around with?" his voice slipped with evilness. "Very funny, Sasuke. But no I haven't. Most of the girls that are hot over here, I've already played around with."

Sasuke rolled his eyes with annoyance. His brother always has a comeback for him.

Suddenly there was a shout, "Kiba! You asshole!", which caught the Uchiha's attention. The obsidian eyes searched for the source, which stopped on a boy who was trying to hit the other boy who he was shouting at.

He froze in his spot, his eyes still locked on the boy. Messy blond hair that glowed liked the sun. Smooth tan skin that looked delicious and glowed with brightness. Three whisker marks on each cheek that fitted the boy for some reason, making him like a cute, sexy kitzune.

But what got him were the amazing deep ocean blue eyes, which sparkled with childness and sparkled like the sea. "Hello anyone there?" asked Itachi breaking Sasuke from his trance.

"Forget what I said about not finding someone. I gotta go, Itachi." said Sasuke turning his phone off with a smirk plastered on his face. Sasuke headed in the direction of the blond with a hazed look and a smirk.

Itachi looked at his phone, his eyebrow arched up by his brother's statement. "Well I guess someone sparked his attention he thought feeling sorry for the person (victim). "You two girls stop running!"

Hearing the sexy voice, the red eyes scanned the area stopping on a red hair boy. I guess it's my lucky day after all he thought checking the boy out. Long blood red hair that was pulled into a ponytail. Smooth creamy skin that looked so desirable. Blood red eyes that looked hot blooded and demonic.

What got him was the curvy sexy body that he would want to roam his hands all over the curves. Today two Uzumakis are in for a rude awakening. Because two Uchiha's see what they want and will have it no matter what.

Sasuke wants the cute kitzune and Itachi wants the sexy vixen.

_**I know I haven't updated my other two stories but ideas have been coming to me this month for some odd reason3 I promise I will update soon! **_

**_I had to replace this chapter because I forgot to space the words_**. _**So I'm really sorry to the people who have already read the old chapter!**_

**_Please review!_**


	2. The meet

_**Chapter 2**_

He just wanted to kill Kiba! Kiba was his friend but sometimes he was too much to handle. Even though both him and Kiba were 16 years old but they both still acted childish.

They always got on the old hag's nerves and made everyone at the school laugh even the gloomy ones.

They've been friends ever since first grade when they both did the eraser prank on the teacher.

Today was the Fundraiser for kids which the president and his family were coming to talk about education and junk like that.

Kiba got him and the gang to come here in the first place because he wanted to see whom the girls were drooling over. He just hopes that his brother, Kyuubi won't find him.

If he did he would be so dead! Besides Naruto and Kiba who came, were Gaara, Sakura, Ino, Choji, Rock Lee, Hinata, and Shino were the other people in the gang.

Plus Kiba brought his dog, Akamaru who went everywhere with him.

Speaking of that dog, it was the reason why he was so mad.

Everyone loved Akamaru but today Naruto just wanted to destroy him.

The dog pissed all over his new shoes and Kiba just began laughing hysterically. He called Kiba an asshole and just went through the crowd to the side benches with a disgusted face.

"That stupid dog!" he muttered under his breath, he sat down to take off his ruined shoes.

Thank God that he brought an extra pair of shoes today he thought putting on the extra pair of shoes on, putting the ruined ones in his bag.

He sighed, I could've used the new shoes money for ramen but he couldn't because his mom wanted him to buy new shoes for school.

He knew that Kiba was just playing around but it was his new shoes man. He got up to walk back to the group but bumped into a boy who looked the same age or maybe one year older than him.

"Ooops sorry about that!" apologized Naruto giving the boy a sheepish grin. "Watch where you're going, Dobe," smirked the boy. Now that just pisses me off!

I just apologized and he just be rude about it and called me a dobe! "Mine name isn't Dobe, Teme!" retorted Naruto sending the guy a glare.

The guy had short black spiky hair which was spiked up in the back like a duck's ass, obsidian eyes that had a glint of amusement and possessiveness, moonlight pale skin, he was two inches taller than Naruto, and flawless skin.

He was wearing a black suit but the jacket was unbuttoned and fell loose on his body, looking like a bad rich boy. He was amazed by the boy's beauty but the possessive eyes were sort of scaring him.

"Do you even know who I am?" the guy asked with puzzlement. Naruto looked at the boy trying to figure it out cocking his head to the left.

"Ummmm…. Nope, nothing rings a bell," he answered giving the guy a shrug. "Do you even know about politics?" "I don't really care that much for politics. Sorry about that. Besides I suck at politics."

"Wow, you really are an idiot," smirked the boy rolling his eyes.

This is too funny thought Sasuke trying hard to hide his amusement.

The boy was so easy; he would even say his name to a total stranger.

"Shut up, Teme!" retorted Naruto walking past the guy.

"My name is not Teme it's Sasuke. And I think you might want to take that back, Dobe."

Stop calling me that yelled inner Naruto.

"My names not Dobe! It's Naruto Uzumaki and remember the name!" He said proudly, his eyes twinkling with confidence. I was right he thought smirking.

"Like hell I'm going to take it back!" snickered Naruto sticking out his tongue at the Uchiha in a childish manner. Too cute! He had to hold everything in his power not to jump the blond for his adorableness.

But he could well just do this. Sasuke took Naruto's waist with his arm and took hold of his chin tilting it up so he could see those beautiful ocean eyes.

"You really are something you know that. You might be fun after all." He purred into the boy's ear sending shivers down the boy's body.

What the heck was that thought Naruto, a blush creeping his cheeks? "Heh,' snickered Sasuke seeing the blush with amusement.

"Let go of me! Besides you don't have the authority over me!" retorted Naruto gritting his teeth. Sasuke let go of Naruto but was amused by his suggestion.

"Let's just see how that works," he smirked giving Naruto a wink.

Sasuke walked off into the direction of the backstage of the fundraiser platform leaving a confused Naruto behind. What did he mean by that thought Naruto not even thinking about where the boy was going.

"Hey Naruto! Come on! They're going to introduce the President and his family!" shouted Kiba motioning Naruto to come on. Naruto ran to the group still thinking about that boy.

_**Kyuubi pov**_

He wished that he didn't sign up in the first place for this job but he did.

The only reason he did this guarding job was because his friends were here.

But it was mostly because Tsunade forced him to do it because she just wanted him out so she could drink sake. Sometimes he never understood Lady Tsunade but she was his boss and Godmother.

Who ever those president sons are they really must look really good to have half of Konoha's girl and women population over here. There were like thousands trying to get to the front.

At least he got to see his friend, Temari when he got here. She was only here to see her boyfriend, Shikamaru who was friends with the youngest of the Uchiha sons.

He still couldn't believe that he had survived six of those fan girl fights. Fighting over who would marry the youngest Uchiha was just a stupid reason to fight.

Those girls knew their stuff! Just as he was going to step forward two girls bumped past him really fast making him spin. He was about to hit the ground but was caught by strong arms.

Recovering from his dizziness he looked up at his savior who was a man.

The man was breathtaking! Long black hair that was as long as Kyuubi's tied up in a ponytail, obsidian eyes which turned red with three black dots around his pupils, moonlight skin, and a smirk was plastered on his face.

"Wow!" kyuubi muttered under his breath. "Are you okay?" the man asked with concern.

"Yes-s!" Kyuubi blushed noticing that he was still in the man's arms.

The man helped Kyuubi stand making him blush harder.

Why am I blushing and said that he was breathtaking? Wow more beautiful than I expected thought Itachi staring at the beauty in front of him. He noticed the man was staring at him with hunger.

"Can you please stop staring at me?" asked Kyuubi snapping out of his defenseless mode (more like uke mode!).

"Why should I? It's not every day that someone comes across a beauty as yourself." smirked Itachi his eyes roaming over Kyuubi's body.

What the hell thought Kyuubi shocked by what the man said? "It's embarrassing!" Wow I never knew he could get any redder than his hair thought Itachi watching in amusement.

"So what's your name, my vixen?" asked Itachi stepping closer his hand caressed Kyuubi's hair softly.

Its so soft and silky he thought enjoying the boy's hair softness.

"It's Kyuubi Uzumaki! Can you please stop that?" answered Kyuubi forgetting the rule that even pre-k kids know.

Don't tell a stranger your name.

That was easy, I guess that he breaks under this kind of pressure thought Itachi letting go of the boy's hair.

" My name's Itachi and I hope to see you again will soon." purred Itachi into his ear. Itachi gave the boy a wink and left leaving the boy blushing madly.

"Yeah like that would ever happen!" he yelled.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Here is the Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha, the President and his wife!"

A man with a firm but smiling face and a woman with long black hair, obsidian eyes, and a sweet, kind smile on her face.

That woman looks a lot like that guy thought Naruto blushing. A kind woman with a firm man, well that's original thought Kyuubi liking the woman more than the man.

"Now here are the Uchiha sons that you have been waiting for! Welcome Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha!" The boys came out making all of the girls swoon and confess their love for them.

WHAT THE FUCK thought both of the Uzumaki's staring at the Uchihas! No way I was hitted on by the president's son!

_**I updated all that I can now! Because I need to write them down now.The next one that will be updated will be "Missision Kyyubi and Naruto Uzumaki"!Go SasuNaru and ItacKyuu!  
**_

_**Please Review **_


	3. Yaoi fanclub and Warning

_**Chapter 3**_

Both of the Uzumaki's were shocked and frozen in their place.The president's sons, who girls wanted, flirted with them! This was every girl's dream to be flirted with by the Uchiha brothers.

But Kyuubi and Naruto aren't girls and never cared about the President's family or the President himself. Let alone their sons.

That just spelled wrong for Kyuubi and Naruto. Why the hell would they flirt with them? Guess that will be a mystery for them.

_**Naruto pov**_

"What the hell," whispered Naruto his eyebrow twitching in annoyance. Sasuke Uchiha, the President's son, was flirting me with me!

Great now his head was hurting. This is just messed up!

"Hey are you okay?" asked Kiba patting Naruto on the back waking him up from his breakdown.

"J-ust a… little bit fazed, that's all," he stuttered giving his friend a nervous grin. "You must be shocked too about their sons!" added Kiba shaking his head in disappointment.

"No wonder all of the chicks have been turning down boys. Those Uchiha's got them really hooked. See look at Ino!" he pointed at a drooling Ino.

He was right Ino was drooling over the sight of the Uchiha's but Sakura on the other hand had a bored expression.

That's weird I thought she would go berserk over them he thought confused by her expression.

Naruto was about to ask her but Kiba beat him to it because he noticed too. "Hey Sakura why aren't you drooling over them and confessing your love like Ino?" Kiba asked walking over to her with Naruto behind him.

He felt her forehead for a fever and checked her to see if she was sick.

"I'm not sick, baka!" she answered her eyebrow twitching in frustration.

"Then why aren't you drooling over them?" asked Kiba who really must of wanted to get down to the reason badly.

One day Kiba is going to get himself killed by her Naruto thought agreeing with her frustration.

"I admit they're both sexy but I can't ignore my instinct's." she answered sighing.

"Huh?" both Kiba and Naruto asked with confusion.

"I'm saying that the Uchiha brothers are gay. As the leader of Konoha's yaoi fan club I can't go against my yaoi rights!" she boasted with twinkles in her eyes.

Both Kiba and Naruto were gaping at her, shocked by her boasting about it. To break the silence Kiba started laughing hysterically making Sakura and Naruto looked at him in confusion.

"Are you crazy! They have the whole girl population drooling over them! Who in there right mind want to be gay when they have millions of girls drooling over them?!" laughed Kiba, tears streaming down his face from laughing too much.

"Think about it, dog boy. Sasuke has never had any girlfriends and Itachi just plays with them and dumps them the next day! Besides I have a yaoi instinct that tells me if they're gay or not." she said giving him an annoyed look.

"Hmmm you might be right about that but I still have my doubts. You really need to stop reading so much yaoi," he said trying to hide his stupid grin.

"Naruto I'm going to go tell Hinata about this! Be right back!" shouted Kiba leaving the two behind.

"Sakura why do you say that they're gay?" he asked nervously.

"I have my reasons," she said staring at him with a sweet smile. Why is she looking at me like that he thought uncomfortable under her gaze?

"Like seeing Sasuke Uchiha flirting with a familiar blond," she added with an evil smirk.

"You mean Ino?" he asked nervously avoiding her gaze.

"You were so cute! It was such a cute scene! I wish I could've tooken a picture!" she squealed jumping on the blond in delight.

"You actually saw that?" he asked blushing madly. "Of course! Most of the girls that were near you and him were mostly yaoi fans!" she giggled.

No wonder nobody stopped him! None of the girls even jumped him he thought cursing himself for being so stupid.

"Are you going tell?" he asked blushing redder than before.

"Of course I won't tell anybody! You're my best friend remember?" she said giving him a sweet smile. She was right about being his best friend.

They knew each other when they were in kindergarten, he had a huge crush on her but she didn't feel the same about him. When they got to fourth grade his crush on her disappeared, she was more like a sister to him.

In ninth grade she started dating Rock Lee who cared for her like he did when he had a crush on her.

They've been through everything together. So they've been friends since then. "You promise?" he asked with a goofy grin.

"I do promise! If I disobey I can't read or even think about yaoi for two whole months!" she promised sticking out her tongue playfully at him.

He flicked her forehead playfully making her unravel herself from him.

'You know he might really like you!" she said, her eyes twinkling with delight.

"I don't care. Besides I'm straight and will always be!" he retorted in annoyance.

"Awe come on, Naruto! You're uke material! How can you say that you only like girls?" she pouted staring at him with her big emerald eyes.

Crap not the emerald eyes he thought trying to avoid her gaze.

The emerald eyes were one of the reasons why he fell in love with her before.

She had short pink hair, sparkling emerald eyes, creamy skin, she was one inch shorter than Naruto, and she always had the sweetest smile.

But she also had two sides, one was sweet and the other was freakin pure bad.

Naruto never got on her bad side but almost did. Mostly Kiba got on her bad side.

"Can you stop staring at me like that!"

Noticing that it was bothering him she giggled and turned around to view more of the Uchiha brothers. Really possessive and crazy for yaoi he thought sighing.

"Ummmm…. Naruto don't get frightened by what I'm about to say."

"Why?" he asked, afraid of how she sounded.

"Sasuke Uchiha is staring at you…surprise!" she answered her eyes twinkling with delight and mischief.

Naruto looked up where Sasuke was standing, she was telling the truth. Their gaze met and locked. For some reason his eyes didn't want to leave the ebony gaze.

Why can't I leave his gaze he thought memorized?

Hell yes! I have to tell the club that we have a new couple! New couple, SasuNaru thought inner Sakura jumping up and down.

_**Kyuubi pov**_

I can't believe that Itachi Uchiha flirted me with me! I've been flirted with before but this is like so different! This is just so wrong he thought blushing shaking his head of the memory of meeting him.

"Kyuubi!" He turned around to see a girl with dirty blond hair in four pigtails, dull blue eyes, creamy skin, and was wearing a dark purple tank top with black jeans running up to him.

"Temari! Aren't you suppose to be at the platform?" he asked confused.

"They said that I can go so I spotted you and came over here!" she answered rolling her eyes but giggled at his stupidity. But noticed that he wasn't in his usual form.

"Hey why aren't you in your usual form?" she asked cocking her head to the side.

Kyuubi had his usual form when he was normal, defenseless from, and badass form.

He was now in his defenseless form. "I am in my usual form!" he said nervously.

"What happened Kyuubi?" she asked annoyed.

"Nothing!" he retorted turning around to face where the platform was, that was a bad move.

"Kyuubi?" She walked up beside him and saw that he was blushing.

She followed his gaze that led to Itachi Uchiha who was staring at him.

So that's why Itachi was happy when he came back from his search what they called "hunt".

"So Itachi flirted with you?" she asked making the boy blush even more. "Maybe," he fidgeted.

"I got some advice for you and your brother. When this fundraiser is over get the hell out of here quickly, if you want to survive," she firmly said scaring the boy.

Temari walked off to the back of the platform leaving behind a clueless Kyuubi. I wonder why she said that he thought confused. Wait a minute Naruto's here! I'm going to kill him thought Kyuubi searching the crowds for his little brother.

Little did he know that Temari knew about Sasuke and Itachi little secret and knew what they were capable of doing. Why did if had to be poor Kyuubi and Naruto! This is going to be a bad year if they told them their name. If Itachi and Sasuke hurt Kyuubi and Naruto, she will surely kill them! She just hoped that Kyuubi would take her advice.

_**Yay! I updated again! This like took from twelve to five o'clock pm! I feel really good about this chapter! I know that some of ya'll don't like Sakura. I am sorry to people who want Sakura to be evil. I'm not fond of her either but when she turned 15 she began to hit Naruto less. I mostly like her when she's fifteen because she hits Sai! I hope that you like this chapter! Next to be updated is Mission Kyuubi and Naruto Uzumaki or True tears! Thanks for all the reviews!**_

_**Please Review!**_


	4. The chase

_**Chapter 4 **_

"Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto froze hearing the familiar pissed off voice of his older brother, Kyuubi. He turned around to face his brother who was tapping his foot on the ground angrily with a pissed off look.

"He-y, Kyuubi!" he stuttered failing miserably to be surprised and happy to see him. "Naruto, you're suppose to be in school not here!" retorted Kyuubi his blood red eyes glowing.

Naruto looked at his brother and clapped his hand together, "Please don't yell, Kyuubi and tell mom and Dad!" Naruto opened one eye to see his brother raising his eyebrow in amusement at the boy's act.

"Baka!" muttered Kyuubi hitting Naruto on the hand making the boy rub his injured head in pain.

"That hurt!" the boy pouted sending his brother a glare. "It's what you get for cutting school for a stupid fundraiser!" retorted Kyuubi in annoyance.

The two brothers glared at each other, both pissed and embarrassed about the Uchiha's flirting with him.

"Naruto were you Ummmm like flirted by someone?" asked Kyuubi a blush creeping his cheeks. Naruto blinked twice in surprise f his brother asking that question, does he know about Sasuke Uchiha he thought with a blush that crept his face.

"Wh-y do yo-u ask?" he asked stuttering, blushing at the thought of his brother seeing him with the Uchiha. "Well because Temari warned me about the Uchiha's and we better get out of here quickly, h answered nervously thinking about Itachi Uchiha at this moment.

Naruto's ears perked up hearing what Kyuubi said and smirked mischievously. Kyuubi noticed the smirk and began to sweat drop because his brother was a mischievous little boy.

"So you were flirted by one of the Uchiha's too? This is just too rich! My evil, cold brother was flirted by Itachi Uchiha!" laughed Naruto with tears in his eyes.

"You were flirted by Sasuke Uchiha too!" reminded Kyuubi blushing fiercely, pointing at his little brother. "Shu-t up!" retorted Naruto blushing madly.

"Well I don't know why she said that but I guess we should listen to her. Come on, everybody is leaving now," sighed Kyuubi motioning Naruto to follow him.

Naruto looked around surprised that everybody was leaving; he was too busy with talking to his brother to realize that the fundraiser was over.

Naruto took a peek behind his shoulder where the platform was and froze. Sasuke Uchiha and his brother were talking with some bodyguards and ebony eyes landed on him freezing him.

Suddenly to Naruto's dismay Sasuke and the group began walking to where he was. He just did one thing that came to his mind and that was too **RUN! **Naruto caught with his brother who looked at his brother puzzled at his act.

Kyuubi took a peek behind his shoulder to see what his brother was so afraid of. Holy shit! The Uchiha's were walking to them with bodyguards and with evil smirks on their faces. Kyuubi turned to his brother and whispered, "Run!"

That's when the Uzumaki's began running for their lives with the Uchihas right on there tail! "Stop!" ordered one of the guards who were right behind Kyuubi almost catching the boy's wrist.

But the Uzumaki's didn't stop and that really pissed off the Uchiha brothers. Both of the Uchiha brothers looked at each other and nodded with evil smirks. The Uzumaki brothers didn't even see it coming when the Uchiha's did their plan.

Both Uchiha's burst into great speed and were close to the Uzumaki brother's backs. They could catch them easily but didn't. They blew into the boys' ears and touched their ass.

"Eeeepp!" squealed the two Uzumaki's loosing their balance falling to the ground with a thud.

"Hello there!" greeted the Uchiha's smiling at the shocked Uzumaki's.

_**Uchiha Pov.**_

Caught them thought both of the evil Uchiha's smirking in victory. "Why were you chasing us?" asked kyuubi checking his surroundings.

The guards were everywhere and that was really freaking them out. Sasuke opened his mouth to explain but was beat to it by Itachi who stepped closer to Kyuubi.

"Because you belong to us," answered Itachi smirking gently at the red hair boy. Did he just say we belong to them thought Naruto gaping at the older Uchiha, shocked?

He turned his gaze to Sasuke who was staring at him with possessiveness. Now that sent shivers down his spine. So possessive he thought sending him a glare.

Wait a minute; he's possessive of me!

Naruto shot up like a rocket and jumped on the young Uchiha holding him by the collar. The guards begun to go help Sasuke but Sasuke just put his hand up telling them to stop.

"I don't know why you are possessive of me but stop it! I don't know what your problem is but keep the hell away from me! Plus we don't belong to you Uchiha's!" retorted Naruto gripping the boy's collar tight.

A smirk crept the young Uchiha's lips that a low laugh came out of. Naruto blinked at the boy's smirk and little laughter. "That's it! You're dead!" yelled Naruto drawing back his fist and flew the punch aiming for the boy's face.

Sasuke's hand grabbed Naruto's wrist stopping the punch immediately making Naruto gasp in fear. "That was really slow and pathetic. You really are a dobe but a cute one," smirked the Uchiha. Suddenly Sasuke twisted the boy's wrist behind his back making him gasp out in pain and fear.

"Now try that again and well I am the president's son so I could do anything I want." Threatened Sasuke letting the boy go who turned to face him.

"What do you want?" asked kyuubi sending both of the Uchiha's glares. "We want you to come with us to our home here. We'll tell you what we want with you," answered Itachi still staring at Kyuubi but amused about Naruto's braveness of going against his brother.

"What happens if we don't?" asked Naruto to Itachi ignoring Sasuke. He's ignoring me thought Sasuke outraged by the boy ignoring him.

"We're the president's sons, we can do whatever we want," answered Sasuke smirking sending Naruto a satisfied smirk making Naruto's blood boil.

"So are you going to come with us freely or do we have to force you?" asked Itachi. Naruto was about to protest but was cutoff by his brother. "We will, but touch us in any way we will sue you for sexual harassment."

"Then guards escort them to the limo and make sure that they don't escape," ordered Sasuke looking at Naruto, meaning him when he ordered the guards. The guards left with the Uzumaki's leaving the Uchiha's brothers alone.

"Yours really has a temper doesn't he?" mocked Itachi smirking at Sasuke. "I can change that. Besides yours has a demonic aura about him," mocked Sasuke smirking.

"I can change that like you can to Naruto," he said smiling. "This will be interesting,' added Sasuke thinking of what he would do to Naruto when he got home.

That was an angel sent from the heavens for Sasuke and Kyuubi was demon from hell for Itachi. God really does love them! Hiding behind a car was Sakura and Temari spying on the Uchiha's.

"They might be dangerous even though they are good for Naruto and Kyuubi," sighed Sakura looking at Temari. "Yeah but I'll make sure that they're safe," she said giving Sakura a wink.

"You take care of Kyuubi and I'll take care of Naruto," exclaimed Sakura with joy.

"Okay but don't mess up!" The two girls did a special secret handshake and walked separate ways.

Sakura went back to her group to tell them a lie about where Naruto was and Temari to follow the Uchiha's.

_**Yay! I updated! I know it's short but had little time. Thanks for all the reviews! I hope you enjoy it! Sakura will help Naruto and Temari will help Kyuubi! The next one to be updated will be "True tears" and "MKNU". Thanks to the people who wished me happy birthday!  
**_

_**Please review!**_


	5. Win or lose?

_**Chapter5**_

_**..........................................................................................................**_**.........................................................................................................................  
**

_**Uchiha Mansion**_

They were just two normal teenagers who were innocent brothers. They never knew that trouble would come and track them down. That trouble was the two obnoxious perverted Uchiha brothers who were the President's sons.

Why would the famous Uchiha brothers want them and no one else? They had all the girls in the world, why would they choose Naruto and Kyuubi. It didn't make sense to the Uzumaki brothers.

Yeah they were flirted by girls and boys but come on the Uchiha brothers liked them! They were attractive and smart but why would that attract the Uchiha's? This is so irritating thought Naruto his head hurting from all the thinking.

He looked up and glared at the two Uchiha's who were sitting across from them on the couch. The worse thing about it was that there two guards who stood on each side of the Uzumaki's. They really don't want us to escape thought Naruto sighing, irritated by the younger Uchiha staring at him possessively.

If only Sakura was here, she would kick that younger Uchiha's ass for sort of kidnapping Naruto and Kyuubi. Speaking of Kyuubi, his brother was staring at the older Uchiha with no interest while Itachi was staring at him possessively like his brother.

Both Uchiha's were bastards and perverts that's all that Naruto knew about them. "We are sorry for threatening you to come but you should've gave us a chance," informed Itachi breaking off the silence.

"Next time you should control you're little bastard of a brother!" muttered Naruto, loud enough for everyone including Sasuke to hear. This kid has some guts for saying that in front of Sasuke thought Itachi trying to stifle his laughter.

"Shut up, Dobe!" shouted Sasuke his eyebrow twitching from irritation. This boy has a temper but he's still cute thought Sasuke, his eyes roaming over Naruto's body. "Do you have an eye problem?' asked Naruto blushing a dark red, putting his arms around his body afraid of the Uchiha's eyes.

"No, you know putting your arms around you isn't going to protect you," informed Sasuke smirking with amusement in his eyes. "You pervert!" shouted Naruto blushing blood red.

"Leave my brother alone, duck ass!" ordered Kyuubi sending the younger Uchiha a fiery glare. You should be paying attention to me not my younger brother thought Itachi clenching his fists tightly before standing up.

"So now the vixen speaks but not to his lover," smirked Itachi waiting for the outburst.

"You're not my lover! You're just a perverted ass!" shouted Kyuubi blushing beet red.

"Is that so?" asked Itachi his eyebrow rising. "You are!" muttered Kyuubi sticking out his tongue at the older Uchiha. Seeing the dark possessiveness in the older Uchiha's eyes, Naruto spoke up.

"Can you please just tell us why we are here?" asked Naruto his voice irritated. Itachi and Sasuke looked at them then to each other, shrugging their shoulders in dismay. "For our personal desires and fun,' they both answered with smiles.

What the fuck!

"What the hell is wrong with you two? You can't own a person!" shouted the Uzumaki brothers shocked and angered by the simple, disturbing answer from the Uchihas.

"On the contrary we can well, not own you but blackmail your parents or friends." Answered Itachi smirking devilishly. "You wouldn't!" muttered Naruto in a furious voice.

"We would, Uchiha's get everything they want no matter the cost," informed Sasuke sending Naruto a glare. "What about you're parents, want they go against this?" asked Kyuubi relieved that the Uchiha's had parents.

"Nope. Sasuke has never brought any girlfriends over here and well mom wants him to have a relationship. Besides mom loves yaoi. Dad wouldn't care as long as his wife is happy then he's happy," answered Itachi with a comeback.

So that means we're doomed! "Wait a minute what about our parents?" asked Naruto avoiding the Uchiha's gaze. "We'll just tell them and they can't object because of our father being the President." "There is no way that we're staying here with you!" retorted Naruto his face beet red.

"Now just wa-," retorted Sasuke only to be interrupted by his brother.

"Lets play a game. How about we play poker?" asked Itachi smiling. "Why?" asked kyuubi suspicious and uneasy of the smile. "If we lose you and your brother can leave and never see us again. But if we win then you have to stay here for six months. Is it a deal?" asked Itachi smirking, with an evil glint in his eyes.

Itachi showed his hand to Kyuubi who stared at it thinking about his answer. "Deal." Answered Kyuubi taking Itachi's hand shaking it to complete their agreement.

"Only one person on each team can hold the cards and the other person just helps them out. Kyuubi and I can hold the cards and Naruto and Sasuke can help," informed Itachi shuffling the cards.

"Okay."

Itachi gave Kyuubi his cards and looked at his cards in glee.

Only one team can come out and that's the Uchiha's.

**...................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

_**Later**_

"Straight flush!" smirked Kyuubi and Naruto who looked up at the Uchiha's to see their faces. There was no way that the Uchiha's can beat that. It was like impossible to get higher than a straight flush.

"So show us your cards, teme!" smirked Naruto in glee. Itachi and Sasuke looked at each other and smirked. "Do you really want to see?' asked Sasuke with an amused smirk. "Shut up and show the cards!" retorted Naruto sticking out his tongue at the Uchiha.

"Okay, if you are so sure about it." Itachi laid down the cards and smirked.

"Royal Flush!" he smirked enjoying the shocked faces on the Uzumaki's. "No way! We lost!" muttered Naruto his eyes wide with fear, gaping at the Uchihas. "We won," exclaimed Itachi staring at the two brothers.

Kyuubi sent his brother a look signaling him to run. "Its well getting late so we better get going right now!" exclaimed Kyuubi signaling his brother to get ready for the escape. Kyuubi and Naruto dashed past the guards leaving behind the two shocked Uchihas.

"Guards get them! Sasuke follow me, there's no way we're letting them go!" ordered Itachi going another way different from the guards way. "Come on, Naruto we're almost at the door!" shouted Kyuubi his face flushed from running.

"Wait up Kyuubi!" shouted Naruto trying to keep up with his brother. Kyuubi is really like mom thought Naruto sighing. They were almost there but were surprised by two shadows jumped in front of them.

Suddenly both of the Uzumaki's waists were captured by arms and were pulled to their captor's chest. "You're not getting away that easily," whispered Sasuke into the blond's ear. "Let us go you bastard!" demanded Kyuubi struggling against Itachi's grip.

"Okay," they both said pushing the Uzumaki brothers into the guards' arms. The two sent them a glare, struggling in the guards' grip. "You told us to let you go and we did,' exclaimed Sasuke with amusement in his eyes.

"Welcome to you're new home which you would be staying with us and try to escape again lets just say that it will be fun to capture you again." Informed Itachi smirking in delight. "We'll tell your parents and tell our parents when they get home about this." Said Sasuke staring possessively at Naruto.

"Teme," muttered Naruto still struggling against the guard's grip. "Guards escort Kyuubi to my room and Naruto to Sasuke's room, so we can get their room s ready for them," ordered Itachi enjoying the surprised face of the Uzumakis.

"Let us go!" they both shouted struggling to get out of the guards' grips. "I think we better invite their parents over so dad and mom can convinced them to stay here for six months." Exclaimed Sasuke running his hand through his silky bluish black hair.

"This will be interesting and entertaining." Said Itachi smirking. "Think we can tame their tempers?" asked Sasuke looking at his brother waiting for his brother to answer him. "I think we can and actually have fun at it," he answered winking at his brother.

The Uchiha followed the guards with mischievous smirks. "holy shit!" muttered Temari who practically saw the whole thing. Great her best friend and his brother were now like the Uchiha's prisoners.

I told him that he should've got Naruto and run. But no he just had to argue with his brother thought Temari shaking her head in disappointment. She knew that the Itachi and Sasuke's parents were very convincing and Mikoto Uchiha would just love the Uzumaki brothers to death.

The really bad thing about this situation was that Kushina Uzumaki loved yaoi and completely adored the Uchiha brothers just like Mikoto who loved yaoi. This meeting is going to be a disaster.

This is going to be so troublesome thought Temari sighing. Crap now I'm staring to sound like Shikamaru!

**...................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

_**Yay, I updated it! I couldn't find the card game that if you win you say revolution. I got it from Fruits Basket but one of my friends is borrowing the book. So I chose a American card game, at least I got the winning card right. Kushina is going to act like the "Mission Kyuubi and Naruto Uzumaki" Kushina but she might actually won't try to kill the Uchihas. If the Uchihas parents don't work they can get Kakashi to do it. The next one to be will be "True tears" and "MKNU"! Thanks for the reviews! Please review!**_


	6. So close!

_**Chapter 6**_

**.............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

_**Naruto P.O.V.**_

_This is a disaster! I am now in the custody of the __Uchiha__, well mostly Sasuke. But why me? I didn't do anything! Sure, I got in trouble a lot, but it was just for fun! Please God let me get out of this mess!_

_I will do anything, I'll never prank again, and I won't even pick on Bushy brows! I'll never eat ramen ever again, well, maybe just a little bit_ thought Naruto chewing on his lip, thinking about what he was promising.

He looked around the room feeling uneasy about being in Sasuke's room. He'd just met the guy and he kidnapped him and his brother. _Does he always do this when he meets someone_ thought Naruto sighing?

There was a soft slam of the door that brought Naruto's attention to Sasuke. "What do you want, teme?" asked Naruto glaring at the Uchiha with fire blazing in his eyes.

"Why do you have such a temper?' asked Sasuke rubbing the bridge of his nose, tired of the other boy's whining.

"You kidnapped me for no reason! I think that's a good reason to have a temper!" answered Naruto sticking out his tongue at the Uchiha.

"I can have anything I want and I wanted you," smirked Sasuke, his eyes showing perverted evil in them.

"What does that mean?" asked Naruto, his temper rising.

_This boy is so dense! Doesn't he understand that I like him? This is so irritating_ thought Sasuke wanting to hit the boy on the head for being so stupid.

_Wait a minute I could show what him I meant _thought Sasuke smirking evilly. Naruto noticed the evil glint in his eye and shivered.

_This is getting really scary_ thought Naruto scooting backwards on the bed.

Before he could do anything Sasuke pushed him down on the bed surprising and embarrassing him.

_What the hell! He's on top of me_ thought Naruto his eyebrow twitching in frustration. He tried to push of the Uchiha but wrists were pulled over his head with one hand and the other securing his waist.

"Let me go you damn Uchiha!" ordered Naruto struggling against the tightening grip.

"You asked what it meant and I'm showing you what it meant," purred Sasuke into the blonde's ear sending waves of pleasure through his body, which sort of confused the blond.

_Why did my body feel that way when he did that?_ Wondered Naruto confused by his body's reaction "What are you about to d-?" asked Naruto but was cut off by Sasuke's lips meeting his.

Naruto tried to struggle but Sasuke tightened his grip and continued to kiss him, then tried to get Naruto to open his mouth so he could use his tongue, but the other boy kept his mouth firmly shut. Then Sasuke nibbled on the other boy's lips causing him to moan giving Sasuke an entrance.

Naruto gasped when he felt the Uchiha's tongue exploring his mouth in intoxicating ways. Naruto gave up escaping and deepened the kiss with his tongue entwining with Sasuke's.

The boy tasted so sweet, like honey. The taste of him was so addictive and intoxicating. Sasuke wanted more of the boy and he wasn't at all reluctant to take him. Sasuke removed his hand from the blonde's waist and traveled down to his groin.

Naruto moaned when he felt the Uchiha rub his groin, slowly showing him a new kind of pleasure. Sasuke's perked up at the cute moans, enjoying them mentally and physically. Sasuke let go of the boy's wrists to feel the boy's soft curves.

Naruto wrapped his arms around the other boy's neck pushing up, resulting in Naruto sliding into the Uchiha's lap surprising him. For some reason this boy was not the same blonde with a temper. It was as if Naruto had changed into a sex god.

Sasuke was about to lift up the boy's shirt but the door was slammed opened to the room

"Naruto!"

The two stopped kissing and turned to see Kushina and Fugaku Uchiha standing at the entrance of the door. Kushina had an angry look and blood traveling down from her nose and Fugaku was gaping at the scene, shocked that his son was doing that to the blonde.

Shocked blue eyes replaced Naruto eyes that were glazed with lust. Naruto looked at the Uchiha and down to see that the Uchiha had his hand over his groin, and shrieked.

Naruto jumped out of the surprised Uchiha's grasp and ran to his mother.

_Well damn_ thought Sasuke shocked and surprised.

He knew he was going die.

**.............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

_**Kyuubi P.O.V. **_

_He should have listened to Temari! She told him to get out but he just went and argued with his brother. The result of not listening to Temari is that you will be in a stranger's room that has a thing for you._

_I am doomed_ thought Kyuubi falling onto the bed with a soft thud. He sat up and looked around the room, seeing that it looked like a normal guy's room. I guess he isn't the snobby kind thought Kyuubi thankful that it was a normal room.

"Why are you punishing me god? What did I do to deserve that bastard of kidnapping me?" asked Kyuubi groaning in dismay.

"Let me guess I'm the bastard." Kyuubi turned to see Itachi who was leaning against the entrance of the room. "Why yes it is. You got it correct, hurray!" answered Kyuubi sarcastically.

"Are you sure that you want to act like that toward me?" asked Itachi raising an eyebrow.

"I can act whatever I like!" retorted Kyuubi sticking out his tongue at the man. Before he knew it, Itachi had cupped his chin with his hand smirking at the boy with amusement.

"One more insulting thing like that and I might just have to punish you," smirked Itachi with an evil glint in his eyes.

"How are you going to punish me if you are dead?" asked Kyuubi sweetly.

"Well I can do this," purred Itachi before claiming the red head's lips.

Kyuubi tried to break the kiss but was pushed down by his body onto the bed. He couldn't believe it! Itachi Uchiha was kissing him and straddling him.

Suddenly there was a jolt in his stomach terrifying the red head. _No, this can't be happening! _This man was bringing out his other self that really terrified him to death but brought him pleasure. _Come on Kyuubi fight it_ thought Kyuubi struggling to stay in this world.

However, this time the jolt was harder making Kyuubi loose his struggle. Kyuubi's eyes were now redder than ever before and were glowing with lust replacing his shocked eyes. Itachi noticed that Kyuubi wasn't struggling or even protesting and broke the kiss to see what happened to the vixen.

"Itaaachiiii kiiiss meee," moaned Kyuubi, his lips parted in a sexy way and panting sexily. Kyuubi wrapped his arms around the shocked Uchiha's neck and claimed Itachi's lips needing the man's lips on him.

Even though shocked the Uchiha kissed the boy passionately slipping his tongue into the boy's mouth exploring the warm cavern. The boy tasted like spices and honey. It was an addictive and intoxicating taste that made the Uchiha want the boy even more.

One of his hands reached down and groped the red head's ass and the other going down to the boy's groin. Kyuubi moaned making the Uchiha moan himself breaking the kiss, but not the groping. Kyuubi leaned into Itachi's ear and purred, "Please take this off me," with a pleading voice.

Itachi did what the boy instructed and took off the red head's shirt. The Uchiha stared in awe at the lean, slick, moonlight body that belonged to his precious vixen who, on the other hand, wanted to do more.

Itachi kissed the vixen's neck traveling down leaving trails of kisses on the ukeish body. Kyuubi moaned when the Uchiha licked and nibbled on his nipple making the boy arch up.

"You are mine," growled Itachi his eyes filled with lust.

"M-more Ita-chi," moaned the red head panting heavily. Itachi's hand was on the zipper to open the boy's pants but was interrupted by the door opening. "Oh, my," Itachi and Kyuubi turned to see Minato and Yondaime at the entrance shocked by the scene.

Yondaime stood that red as a beet and Mikoto had blood seeping from her nose and was blushing like a fan girl. The lust that had filled Kyuubi's eyes replaced by shock and embarrassment..

_What the hell?_ Thought Kyuubi blushing.

He looked down and saw that he was shirtless and Itachi's hand on the zipper of his jeans. Kyuubi shrieked jumping away from the Uchiha picking up his shirt holding it close to his chest. _Oh my god what has my other side done?_ Thought Kyuubi, blushing redder than ever.

Kyuubi looked like a high school girl who just had a peeping tom peeping on her when she was dressing. It was so cute!

Itachi looked from his mother then to the blushing red head. The red head looked like a tomato with his blush blending in with his hair and eyes. Suddenly he hears Naruto's name shouted and knew that his brother did the same thing he was just doing to Kyuubi.

_If he could take a wild guess he would say this man was their father, and that meant that their mother and his father were in there with Sasuke..._

They were both dead, but he was thankful that he didn't get the mother because he knew that she was really protective of her sons...

**.............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

_**Yay I updated! Thank you Christine Feehan for writing those books that are helping me out with the smex scenes! It really has helped me out! However, I'm still studying about the sex scenes. I think I might have to change my rating for this one too if it goes too far. Have no idea if they should include sex scenes and I'm not sure if I should put some in "True tears," I have no idea if my romance was good because I am a beginner. I might do a new SasuNaru or an ItaKyu fan fiction with an M rating. But I need to be more experienced writing the sex scenes. Let's just see how well it goes. The next one to be updated will be "True tears" or "Presidential Love." Thanks for the reviews! Thanks Dani for the editing! Go Christine Feehan and Dani! **_

**P.S. **_**I almost got grounded and if I did then I couldn't update any of my stories until my restriction was done with. But I got through it, so I'm not grounded. The problem was that someone stole my Mp3 player at school and my mom was mad at me. Still haven't found it, but I hope I do! I pray that I do find it, come on you sent me yaoi now how about you show me where my Mp3 player is! **__**(Pleading and praying at the same time)**_

_**Please review!**_


	7. Blushing parents

_**Chapter 7**_

**.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

_**Naruto P.O.V.**_

_Oh my God what the fuck just happened! All of the sudden __Sasuke__ pushed me onto the bed and everything went black. I woke up in Sasuke's lap and my mom and some man was standing at the entrance of the room gaping at them blushing and nose bleeding. Oh god, please don't tell me he kissed me_ thought Naruto bringing his fingertips to his lips blushing a dark red.

_Oh crap! I can't believe it! This __Uchiha__ got Naruto to go into uke mode! I thought Kyuubi was the only one to go through uke mode_ thought Kushina gaping at the scene. _This is going to be a problem_ thought Kushina sweat dropping.

_This is disturbing_ thought Fugaku blushing.

"Why did you bust into my room like that?" asked the Uchiha, who should've taken back what he said.

"What did you say you perverted bastard? You were kissing my son against his will! I have a right to bust into this room when my son is about to get molested by a stranger!" outburst Kushina her eye twitching in irritation. Yet again, she forgets about son because of the Uchiha.

"He easily melted into the kiss, he didn't fight at all. So really I didn't kiss him against his will," he smirked licking his lips.

"You did kiss against my will, you teme!" retorted Naruto blushing madly.

"Oh, but you deepened the kiss," added Sasuke evilly.

"I wasn't myself! Who would ever want to kiss a teme like you!" retorted Naruto sticking out his tongue at the Uchiha.

"A lot of my fans and anyone on this planet," smirked Sasuke gazing at the blonde.

"Ummm, Naruto I have to tell you something after we settle this," informed Kushina nervously.

"You know you have two sons and one of them might still doing something. Let me guess the mother comes for the angel and the father goes after the vixen?" asked Sasuke smirking.

"Kid, you're dad is right behind me who just saw his kid molesting a stranger! See kid you are in trouble," she smirked pointing at the man. Sasuke stood up and looked at his father who stared back.

"It really doesn't bother him," informed Sasuke his eyes filled with amusement at the woman's expression.

Kushina stared at the man and saw that the man just had a normal face with pink tinting his cheeks. _This man doesn't even care!_

"It really doesn't bother me. They can do anything with your sons because your boys belong to them for 6 months but if Mikoto doesn't approve of it then it's not okay." Added Fugaku shrugging looking at the woman. "You're just like my wife Mrs. Uzumaki, you both love yaoi. So it is crazy that you're objecting to this," he said puzzled.

"Um, well you see…………"

Sasuke looked over to Naruto and saw that the boy was a little bit pale.

_I think I'm going to faint_ thought Naruto staggering a little bit.

Suddenly Naruto fell but was caught by Sasuke who held him bridal style. The blond looked like a fallen angel in the Uchiha's arms and the Uchiha held him tightly showing everyone that he was not going to let go.

_They look so cute_ thought Kushina with dazzling eyes while her other side was worried for her son.

"Is he okay?" asked Fugaku and Sasuke, looking at Kushina.

Kushina felt the blonde's forehead and sighed. "Yeah he's okay but this is what happens for first timers of the mode, it has happened to Kyuubi. This is Naruto's first time," she answered sighing..

The two looked at her wondering and confused about the mode.

"I'll tell you later, let's just get him into you're living room." she said blushing.

Kushina and Fugaku were about to try to take and carry the boy into the living room. Sasuke growled, his grip tightening on the boy as he walked past the two shocked parents and out of the room.

_Okay, he's really possessive_ thought Kushina looking annoyed.

_Must be really serious about this blonde_ thought Fugaku breaking out of his shocked trance.

_Even though he's that woman's son, he's still mine and I want let anybody take him away from me_ thought Sasuke possessively.

He looked down and eyes soften at the sight of the blonde angel sleeping. The blonde was so peaceful when he was sleeping. The Uchiha caressed the boy's cheek and walked into the living room.

**.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

_**Kyuubi P.O.V.**_

"Oh, dear," groaned Mikoto from the scene she just witnessed.

_He just went off and scared the poor boy_ she thought sighing. _Well that's an Uchiha for you._

_I can't believe it! The sensation was so strong that it took over me and did this! This is so embarrassing and confusing! Why does this have to happen to me_ thought Kyuubi silently sulking, dropping to his knees?

"Are you okay my vixen?" asked Itachi who was face to face with Kyuubi who blushed darker than ever before.

"Keep away from me you, pervert!" ordered Kyuubi throwing punches at the Uchiha.

The Uchiha dodged the hits by getting closer to the vixen that was too angry to notice. Suddenly Itachi had hold of Kyuubi's chin, tilting it up looking into the boy's eyes.. Weird they're normal now thought Itachi, confused by the red boy's eyes. Itachi kissed the boy on the lips again but a soft and delicate kiss that was only a second.

"Get away from me!" demanded Kyuubi pushing the y away from him staggering back away from the Uchiha blushing madly.

"Itachi I think you put the boy into shock," informed Mikoto trying to pretend to be worried about Kyuubi but was enjoying the scene.

Itachi tore his gaze from Kyuubi to the man who looked like an older form of Kyuubi's little brother, Naruto.

"You must be their father, I'm guessing that Naruto gets his looks from you and Kyuubi gets his from Kushina? Don't you worry my brother and I will take care of them these 6 months," reassured Itachi smiling.

"Like hell you will!" muttered Kyuubi clenching his fists and blushing.

Suddenly Itachi was in front of him again and asked, "Why don't you like me?"

"Because you are a perverted bastard and possessive! Even if I will be living under your house I still won't like you and you'll never change my mind," answered Kyuubi without any hesitation.

"Hmmm, I think I'll have enough time to change that," he smirked evilly.

"Ummm, Sasuke and the others are already in the living room to discuss this matter," informed Minato poking his head into the room entrance.

"Then let's go!" said Mikoto in glee.

"There is no way I'm going out there to discuss this problem and with this pervert!" retorted Kyuubi standing still as stone.

"You will be coming by your own will or by force," threatened Itachi raising his eyebrow in amusement.

"You wouldn't dare!" gasped Kyuubi searching the room for an escape.

"I think I will," he smirked watching where the boy's eyes looked. Suddenly Itachi picked up the vixen and slung him over his shoulder making the vixen squeak.

"Let me go, bastard!" ordered Kyuubi squirming the Uchiha's grip. Itachi slapped the boy's ass making him gasp and pound on the Uchiha's back madly. "See you are a pervert! Let me go!" yelled the vixen, who was getting no help at all from the two adults.

Itachi walked out of the room with Kyuubi over his shoulder looking like a man who just got his prize.

_This just gets more embarrassing every time I argue with the Uchiha_ thought Kyuubi who was still kicking and yelling out frantically.

_This is going to be the best six months of my life _thought Itachi smirking evilly.

_Yaoi, yaoi, yaoi, yaoi_ thought Mikoto who was skipping toward the living room in front of Itachi.

_This is embarrassing_ thought Minato blushing..

**.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

**_Yay! I updated Presidential Love!_**_** I think I might**__** change the rating, I don't know yet. I think I might make a new SasuNaru story, I'm really getting obsessed with it. Anybody know what is that sport that the Japanese have involve with katanas or wooden swords? The next one to be updated will be "True tears and Mission Kyuubi and Naruto Uzumaki". I think that SasuNaru and ItacKyuu are old enough in this story for these kind of things. Parents are going to the Niagara Falls for anniversary and I'll be at my granny's house, so I can't update until this Monday or Tuesday. The next chapter of True tears will be more yaoi and pictures! True Tears is my first fan fiction and the only one that doesn't have the hot scenes in it. I made it like that, but will add some lime to it. Thank you everyone for the reviews! Thank you Dani for editing my story! You're an awesome editor! Sorry people but Kyuubi belongs to Dani!**_

_**Please Review!  
**_


	8. Truth

_**I'm going to replace these after my editor returns the edited copies ( I think she's busy with Christmas or internet is crashed)  
**_

_**Merry Yaoi Christmas!**_

**.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

_**Chapter 8**_

**.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

_**Normal pov.**_

"You bastard!" shouted kyuubi trying to get at the young Uchiha who had Naruto in his arms, who was asleep. He jumped back from the red head holding the kitzune in his arms to get away from the pissed off vixen.

"You're a feisty one," smirked Itachi holding down the red head from killing his brother.

Dammit when I let him go he saw my brother and went ballistic thought Itachi tightening his grip on the vixen, which was trying to pry of his arms off f him and get to his little brother at the same time.

The worst part about it was that their parents were sitting on the couch watching in amusement.

"Let me go, Itachi!" ordered Kyuubi thrashing out even though his back was against the boy's chest and there was not that much of a chance that he damaged him.

"Sorry but there's no way that you're killing my little brother. I'm suppose to tease and annoy him until the day he dies," apologized Itachi sitting down on the opposite couch of their parents, pulling down the boy down resulting the boy sitting in his lap.

Noticing the position Kyuubi tried to get to struggle but Itachi pulled him closer so he could not move.

"He has my brother in his arms! Who knows what that bastard did to him!" growled Kyuubi sending the young Uchiha a fiery glare.

Kushina looked from Sasuke to Kyuubi and speaks up. "Actually Kyuubi, Naruto fainted for some special reason. You know you went through that to when you went through that mode for your first time," she suggested blushing crimson at what she just said. Kyuubi stared at his mother in shock and stiffen in the boy's arms.

What the hell thought Itachi confused by the so-called mode that froze his vixen? "You mean it happened to him?" asked kyuubi his eyes growing wide when his mother nodded in response.

Itachi and Sasuke looked from Kyuubi to Kushina confused and lost. "What is this so-called mode that you're talking about?" asked Itachi curious.

Kushina looked to the Uchihas and blushed. "Wel-l yo-u see it is a mo-de that the Uzumaki males go through when they are sexu-ally frust-rated or seduced greatly," she stuttered blushing redder than before.

Sexually Frustrated? Seduced greatly? The Uchiha's stared blankly at each then to their ukes.

"When you seduced them did they fight then give in easily?" she asked looking at the Uchihas who nodded. "Well that is called uke mode, it happened to Kyuubi in high school when he was being sexually harassed by one of the male students but he was saved when the Lady Tsunade caught the boy and beat him to a pulp. The next thing she knew, Kyuubi fainted and woke up in the nurse's office.

Naruto has been harassed before but not this much so when it's their first time going through this mode they faint," she said watching her oldest son blush crimson.

The only things that went through the Uchihas minds were uke mode and their precious ukes being harassed by other guys. Itachi pulled Kyuubi closer to him and nuzzled his neck in an affectionate passion.

"I'll track him down and kill him if you tell me his name," suggested Itachi smirking. "Shut up, bastard," muttered Kyuubi who started to struggle against the Uchiha's grip.

He gave up and did the unthinkable. He relaxed in the Uchiha's grasp and snuggled against the Uchiha startling him and everyone else. Yay thought Itachi cuddling the boy breaking from his startleness.

Kyuubi stiffened when this happened but shrugged it off. I guess if I'm going to be stuck like this though Kyuubi sighing letting the Uchiha cuddle him.

The mothers blushed crimson and the husband became uncomfortable while Sasuke was mourning for Naruto to wake up and do that to him.

Suddenly the blond in his arms stirred slowly opening his ocean blue eyes to find that he was not on the ground and looked up to see that he was being held bridal style in the Uchiha's arms.

"Kyyyyyaaaaaaa!" squealed Naruto scrambling out of the now deaf shocked Sasuke's grasp almost falling but was caught by Sasuke who caught his waist.

"So now you're awake my little kitzune," purred Sasuke who brought the boy by the waist to his chest. "Let me go you pervert!" commanded Naruto twisting in the Uchiha's grasp but stopped when his eyes landed on his parents, brother and the oldest Uchiha, and two other people who looked like the Uchihas.

The blond blushed crimson and tried to hide in the uchiha's chest. This is too embarrassing thought Naruto who tried to hide his face in the uchiha's chest.

"Wow, I didn't know that you like to cuddle Naruto," smirked Sasuke liking the feeling of the blond cuddling close to him from embarrassment.

Realizing what he was doing he tried to get out of the uchiha's grasp but he kept a grip on the blond. "Sorry but you're mine," smirked Sasuke about to sit in the love seat that was his seat before but had to get out of it because that's when the vixen attacked him.

He sat down bringing down the blond with him and had him sit in his lap but he was across Sasuke's lap different from Kyuubi's position.

"Mom tell him to let me go!" pleaded Naruto struggling against his grip. Kushina pointed at kyuubi who was blushing and sighing in defeat. So nobody's going to help me thought Naruto irritated by his family and the stupid Uchihas.

"If you don't stop struggling I'm going to put you back into uke mode," threatened Sasuke into the blond's ear sending shivers down his neck.

"Uke mode?" asked Naruto looking confused at the Uchiha then to his mom. "Uke mode is when you give in easily to sexual needs," answered Kushina blushing.

That's the thing that kyuubi has! I am so dead thought Naruto biting his lip in frustration. Dammit thought Naruto blushing.

Not wanting to go into uke mode he stopped struggling and snuggled against he Uchiha who soothe the blond by rubbing circles on his back. I got no choice thought Naruto sighing deeply enjoying what the Uchiha was doing to his back.

"So do we begin?" asked Fugaku breaking the silence.

The uchiha's looked at the Uzumaki parents because the conservation was about their sons.

"We made a bet in a poker game with them about if they lose they stay with us for six months. We'll be staying here because of the campaign so they can still go to school and you can still come any time you want to see them. If you agree then you can have anything you want and your company will be recognized by the whole world. But if you refuse then we can sue you because your sons assaulted the Uchiha sons and destroy your company. So what do you say?" asked Itachi in a serious tone.

If the company is destroyed then fathers dream will go down the toilet and we'll be on the streets or have to live with these perverts thought Kyuubi and Naruto sweat dropping.

The parents looked at each other then to their children. "Kushina I see that you're a yaoi fan girl," pointed out Mikoto her eyes sparkling with mischief.

I guess she's the one who Sasuke gets his looks and mischievous ways from thought the Uzumaki brothers sighing. "Eh, how did you know?" she asked baffled.

"Well because you blushed and almost swoon when you saw everything that happened here and you're wearing a colorful bracelet that reads 'I love yaoi' on your left wrist," she answered pointing at the bracelet on the woman's wrist.

Kushina covered the bracelet with her hand and felt her sons eyes on her feeling a dark aura around her. Our mom loves this kind of stuff thought the Uzumaki brothers shocked.

"Sorry but I've been a fan girl since I was in middle school," apologized Kushina looking up at her sons with tears in her eyes.

"Mom don't cry, we forgive you" they groaned knowing that their mom always gets what she wants even if she faked cried. The tears faded away replaced by a victory grin.

Yikes thought the Uchihas terrified by the woman quickly replacing the tears with a grin. Just like our mom. "So do we have a deal or not?" asked Fugaku wanting this to end and get the heck back to his work.

"We have no other choice but to say yes but if you dare try to damaged my babies I will kill you," threatened Kushina sending the Uchiha sons a death glare. The only thing the Uzumaki boys could do was gape in shock at that parent's well mother.

You got to be kidding! Hell yeah! Noticing that that her sons were excited Mikoto spoke, "You can leave now my sons, we'll escort the parents to there home," with a smile.

"Thanks mom!" they both thanked standing up startling the ukes. It didn't take long for Sasuke to pick up Naruto and took of down the hall to his room.

"No way I'm not going anywhere with this bastard!" retorted kyuubi struggling in the now standing Itachi's grip. The boy was struggling hard to get away but was only arousing the Uchiha who was trying to keep his urges down for the vixen.

Sorry my vixen but I have no choice to do this and I'll regret it. But I'll get more fun tomorrow thought Itachi poking the vixen's neck making him pass out.

He picked up the vixen bridal style and walked down the hall toward his room.

"So lets go," said Mikoto breaking the awkward silence with a smile.

**.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

_**Naruto pov**_

"I am not going to sleep in the same bed with you!" retorted Naruto sitting on the edge of the bed while the Uchiha was glaring at the him sitting on the opposite side of the blond already in is nightclothes.

"Yes you will, besides you'll get your own room tomorrow," growled Sasuke inching closer to where the blond was.

"You can't make me!" retorted Naruto who just made his death sentence. If you think I can't make you, you got another thing coming thought Sasuke who was now behind the blond who hadn't noticed.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around the blond pulling him to his chest softly.

"Let me go you bastard!" ordered Naruto struggling when the Uchiha was taking him back to the uchiha's spot.

He pulled back the covers with one arms around the blond's waist and snuck himself and the blond underneath them and pulled the covers over them. He struggled but was held tighter by the Uchiha and groaned in dismay.

"Just go to sleep, dobe. I put you through a lot today so you must be tired," he whispered into the blond's ear.

He snuggled the blond's neck breathing in the blond's scent closing his eyes in comfort. Naruto relaxed by the uchiha's words and snuggled closer to the Uchiha for warmth.

"Teme," he muttered his eyes slowly closing, He fell asleep in the uchiha's arms who smiled into the blond's neck whispering, "Good night dobe," kissing him on the forehead.

Later while they fell asleep Itachi already had the vixen in the bed with him sleeping softly in the uchiha's arms. "Sleep tight my vixen," he whispered pushing back the soft crimson hair back from the vixen's face.

Itachi kissed his forehead and cuddled the vixen closer to him and fell asleep with the vixen in his arms. Both uchiha's fell asleep with their ukes in their arms and with a smile upon their lips.

What they did not know was that they were being watched. The husbands were in the living room talking while their wives and two girls spied on their sons and friends. The Uzumaki and Uchiha's friends surprised the two mothers by showing up at the door.

They told them what happened between the Uzumakis and Uchihas and were invited by the mothers to see the couples.

Kushina and Sakura spied on Sasuke and Naruto while Mikoto and Temari spied on Itachi and Kyuubi.

Isn't yaoi the best thought the fan girls swooning at the sight of the couples.

**.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

_**Yay! I finally updated it! I know it took me long but I was working on my new fan fiction "The Uchiha Pendant". I think I'm going to write down the chapters for the stories then when Christmas break comes I can start typing and uploading. Christmas you can get some cookies and milk or coco and read a SasuNaru fan fiction, that would be nice but you still have to be with your family! The next one to be updated is The Uchiha pendant and True for reviewing everybody! SasuNaru and ItacKyuu thank you for the reviews! Try to guess what the Uchiha's want for Christmas? Try to guess what the Uzumaki's want for Christmas? I can't wait for Christmas! I already know what I want for Christmas. One of them is SasuNaru and ItacKyuu! Yay! Come on fan girls! Wish for what you want for Christmas!**_

_**Please review!**_


	9. Bad morning

_**I'm going to replace these after my editor returns the edited copies ( I think she's busy with Christmas or internet is crashed)  
**_

_**Merry Yaoi Christmas!**_

**.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

_**Chapter 9**_

**.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

The raven gently dabbed the slight bruise with cold water above his right eye. He cringed at the pain but kept the washcloth above his eye on the bruise. Who would've ever known that the blond packed a punch and gets frightened easily?

Well Sasuke didn't and his punishment was a straight blow above his right eye. He didn't know what hit him! Once the blond woke up seeing the Uchiha sleeping behind him with his arms around the blond's waist, he went ballistic!

Sasuke woke up too late to dodge and got punched by the blond. Now the Uchiha knew that he had to tie the blond up if he was going to sleep with the blond again thought Sasuke sighing.

_**.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**_

_**Flashback**_

The blond's ocean blue eyes opened up groggily, his body refreshed from the good nights sleep. The blond tried to get up but a heavy weight on his waist kept him down.

What the fuck thought the blond looking over to see that the weight was a boy with ebony hair in an unusual style and moonlight skin sleeping, whose arms were around the blond's waist

A blush and confusement crept the blond's face, who tried to pry off the boy's arms off his waist. The boy stirred and slowly sat up making the blond freeze, his eyes growing big.

Out of fear the blond punched the boy above his right eye almost sending the boy across the room.

"Oh, dear." The blond turned to see a woman, similar to the boy on the ground surprised by the scene that just happened.

Suddenly all of the blond's recent memories came back to him making him turned to look over at Sasuke who was lying on the floor with a surprised look on his face.

I'm dead thought Naruto laughing nervously to his self

**...............**_**........................................................................................................................................................................................................................**_

_**End of flashback.**_

He looked into the mirror to see that the bruise was healing quickly making it less visible to people.

That blond better be glad that I'm a fast healer thought Sasuke walking to the door that connected his room and the bathroom and soon to be Naruto's room too.

He opened the door that revealed a gorgeous view and stood there shocked with blood seeping from his nose and pink tinting his cheeks.

There stood Naruto in the middle of the room wearing only ripped up black jeans making the blond look wild with his messy hair and was shirtless.

Now this view really pleased Sasuke in many ways. Sasuke licked his lips when he saw that delicate tan skin that looked inviting to the Uchiha.

His eyes roamed the blond's chest raking in everything of the blond's chest; the blond had a muscular chest but still had a feminine figure that Sasuke just loved about his uke.

The Uchiha tried to resist from jumping the blond but he couldn't hold it anymore. The Uchiha slowly sneaked behind the blond who didn't notice the uchiha's entrance.

The Uchiha wrapped his arms around the blond surprising the blond who held the shirt that he was going to try on to his chest.

"Sa-suke!" stammer the blond who felt the uchiha's clothes rub against his sensitive skin when he struggled against the Uchiha grasp. The Uchiha froze, surprised by the blond who gave out a small gasp when the Uchiha's clothes were rub against his delicate skin.

So the wild uke is sensitive thought Sasuke smirking at the discovery that he had just came across.

"Sensitive aren't we?" asked Sasuke smirking in victory.

"Sh-ut up you te-me!" hissed Naruto who had two choices. One try to get out of the uchiha's grasp but skin will feel like it's on fire.

Two was to stay still and let the Uchiha what he wanted to do. This just sucks thought Naruto who seemed pissed and embarrassed.

"You know you really looked beautiful with this delicate tan skin, feminine body, dazzling ocean blue eyes, plump pink lips, and those sexy whiskers on your cheeks," complemented Sasuke his hand gently caressed the whisker marks.

"Let me go you bastard!" ordered Naruto who moaned when the hand moved from his face to the blonde's muscular yet feminine chest.

"I am going to kick your ass when this is over, uchiha!" he hissed struggling against the uchiha's grip.

"You wish," sneered the Uchiha who was leaning his head to the blonde's neck. Kyuubi, mother, anyone help me thought the blond squeezing his eyes shut tight.

Suddenly there was a crash at the door startling the blond who felt the uchiha's weight slip off of him.

He opened his eyes to see his brother on the other side of him with a dark aura surrounding him and his eyes glowing dangerously red, glaring down at a figure on the floor.

When Naruto got a good look of the figure, he bit his lip from laughing.

The figure on the floor was Sasuke Uchiha who was rubbing the new bruise on his side and groaning in pain.

"Kyuubi!" Naruto and kyuubi turned around to see Itachi at the entrance of the room, standing there panting for air.

The older Uchiha looked down to see that his brother was on the floor groaning in pain and covered his mouth trying to muffle the laughs but failed.

"Next time lock the door, broth-" laughed Itachi who gaped at the smashed up door that lay on the floor under his feet.

Well that 's scary thought Itachi who looked up to see his vixen surrounded by a dark aura. He only helps his younger brother if it includes something that he wants thought Naruto sighing in dismay for the young Uchiha.

"What the hell Itachi! Aren't you suppose to keep an eye on him?" asked Sasuke who struggled getting up but managed to keep his balance and glare.

"Wasn't my fault, he just jumped out of the bed when he woke up running out of the room before I could catch him," exclaimed Itachi who was sent a glare from Kyuubi.

"Besides you're the one who was getting really touchy with the blond," added Itachi glaring at his brother.

Before the young Uchiha could retort back the vixen growled surprising the Uchihas. "If you ever touch my brother like that again I will kill you," growled Kyuubi taking his brother's hand leading him out of the room.

They walked past the older Uchiha who was too shocked to stop them.

"Get back here!" ordered the Uchihas figuring out that they just let their prey get away. They chased the ukes down the hall gaining onto the ukes. Itachi almost got the vixen's shirttail but the vixen easily dodges it and ran into the bathroom with his brother.

Itachi tried to open the door but the sneaky fox locked it.

"Open this door, Kyuubi!" ordered Itachi bamming on the door with his fist.

"Yeah like I'll do that bastard! You and your brother would just molest us if we do open it," retorted Kyuubi with a smirk.

The Uchiha's been about to kick down the door but was stopped by Mikoto who cuffed.

"Boys let them get dressed and come to the kitchen for breakfast," ordered Mikoto with a smile. The Uchiha brothers looked at each other and followed their mother's orders.

Seeing that her sons were gone she knocked on the door giving the older Uzumaki his clothes. "Thank you," thanked the vixen receiving a smile from Mrs. Uchiha.

"No problem dear, but I can't save you at school,' informed the woman with apology written on her face.

The vixen nodded shutting the door while the woman walked down the hall to the kitchen.

**.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

_**Normal pov.**_

"This is so wonderful! My sons are going to a real school well accept for Itachi who is just going there for fun," exclaimed Mikoto in glee.

The only reason why we're going is because of our ukes thought the Uchihas eating their breakfast in a slow boring paste. Suddenly their dad stopped eating gaping at the sight in front of him.

The rest of the Uchihas followed their father's gaze and their jaws dropped at the sight. There stood their ukes wearing clothes that made the Uchihas drool.

Naruto was wearing the earlier jeans, a tight orange tank top that was above his abdomen showing off his ukeish body with a black slim jacket, arm length wristbands the color of his shirt and jacket, and wore a crystal like necklace.

An alert ran through his mind telling him to have his way with the blond already but the Uchiha resisted the urge silently crying ii the inside. Now Kyuubi was wearing a slim muscle tank top, his hair tied up in a loose ponytail, slim dark blue jeans that showed off the boy's body, and a black band that had the Konoha symbol on that meant he was on the Konoha side.

Itachi's eyes roamed over the vixen's body with a gleam in his eye and licked his lips seductively.

This is awkward thought Fugaku getting up and leaving the kitchen with the newspaper in his hands averting his eyes from his sons and the ukes. Poor dear thought Mikoto giggling at her husband's dismay.

"Good morning, dears!" she greeted the Uzumaki's while out the corner of her eye she was watching her son's drool over the sight of their ukes.

Boys will be boys she thought rolling her eyes at her sons. "Perverts," muttered Naruto sitting down on the opposite side of the Uchiha while his brother took the seat beside him.

"Just for you my kitzune,' purred Sasuke who caught what the kit muttered. The blond stuck out his tongue at the Uchiha and began to eat his food.

Kyuubi avoided the older Uchiha's eyes, which were trying to get his attention. Mikoto looked from her son's to the ukes and sighed. Remembering school, she took out two sheets of paper that said school schedule and handed them to her sons.

"Naruto, Kyuubi do you mind that my sons are attending your school?" she asked already knowing the answer.

"Yeah we do mind but it's not like we have a choice," answered Kyuubi who looked up and glared at the Uchiha. "What about same schedules," sneered Sasuke with a smug look.

The Uzumaki's stopped eating and looked at the Uchiha's wide-eyed. "Wh-at do you me-an?" asked Naruto with fear in his voice. The uchiha's showed them their schedules and waited for the outbursts.

"Fuck no!' they both shouted jumping up in shock and anger. "Sorry but it's true. We got our schedules to be the same as our ukes," snickered Itachi the gleam in his eyes glowing stronger.

Before they can jump on the Uchiha to kick their ass, Mikoto asked "Should we give you a ride to school?"with a smile ignoring the event that was about to happen.

Her smile settled the boy's down who sat back in their seats sending the uchiha's glares. "No way! I don't want to be in the same car with this bastard!" retorted Naruto sending Sasuke a fuck you glare.

"You got no choice," informed Itachi raising an eyebrow. "What doe you mean?" asked Kyuubi confused and pissed.

"Well you got no car, you're parents are at their home, and school is long way from here if you want to walk," answered Itachi smirking. Damn It thought both of the boy's knowing what the uchiha's said was true.

"Okay," answered Naruto in dismay. Jackpot thought the Uchiha giving each other a high five.

"Don't worry too much, just try to avoid somehow," reassured Mikoto giving the boys an encouraging smile.

That will be impossible they thought sighing.

**.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

**Yay! I updated! Christmas break is here! True tears is still going through construction, but I have been doing outlines for it so after I get that chapter done, I don't have to think about the other chapters! The next chapter is going have some lime in it! Thanks for the reviews! it seems that my other stories are catching up with True tears with the chapters increasing. I better update True tears before it is caught up with the others. Have a Merry Yaoi Christmas!**

**Please Review! **


	10. School

_**I'm going to replace these after my editor returns the edited copies ( I think she's busy with Christmas or internet is crashed)  
**_

_**Merry Yaoi Christmas!**_

**.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

_**Chapter 10**_

_**.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**_

"Class we have a new special student, when you see him don't squeal in delight," ordered Tsunade cracking her knuckles showing he class that she meant business.

"You're scaring them Tsunade," yawned a man with spiky gray hair, wearing a weird mask over his mouth, and a bandage over his left eye.

"Shut up, Kakashi! Besides if you don't keep an eye on that nephew of yours, I'm kicking your ass!" hissed Tsunade glaring at lazy man.

Kakashi just shrugged and began reading a book called Icha Icha paradise making Tsunade's eyebrow twitch in irritation. Now I see where the uchiha's get that pervertness from she thought rubbing the bridge of her nose.

She glanced at the class spotting her godson squirming in his seat in embarrassment. You would be embarrassed too if you had a perverted boy who thinks you're his.

Dammit Naruto, why did you have to get into this mess with the president's son thought Tsunade sighing deeply? "You can come in now," she informed looking over at the boy standing at the doorway.

"Welcome Sasuke Uchiha, the president's son,' introduced Tsunade in a casual tone. "OMG, it's Sasuke Uchiha!" squealed the girls who were ready to jump the boy.

"Try to jump him and you're serving detention for a month," threatened Tsunade making the girls stop their attack.

"He's planning to go to this school for one year because his dad has some campaign programs in Konoha," informed Tsunade without any care. Sasuke just stared at the girls with boring eyes thinking of them as pests.

I wonder what's going to be worse, Sasuke or Itachi she thought grimacing. "Just choose a seat and that will be your seat for the year," ordered Kakashi with a lazy tone.

Sasuke scanned the classroom, his ebony eyes stopping on the seat next to Naruto who saw what he was looking at.

Crap thought Naruto sweat dropping when the Uchiha headed toward him ignoring the girls pointing at empty seats beside them with yearning eyes.

You dumbass thought Tsunade sending a glare at Kakashi, who just looked up and smirked at his nephew.

Interesting thought Kakashi raising an eyebrow and sat up laying his book on his desk. The Uchiha sat down beside the blond who received glares from the girls and pity looks from his friends.

"Now you can start class, Kakashi," grimaced Tsunade leaving the room with the door slamming behind her. Kakashi started the introduction of what the school year was going to be like and stuff like that.

"Why did you have to sit beside me, Teme?" asked Naruto in a whispered pissed off tone. "Because I wanted to sit by my Kitzune," smirked Sasuke with a glint in his eye.

"I'm not yours!" hissed Naruto wanting to hit the boy over the head.

"You'll be mine soon," murmured Sasuke with a perverted glint in his eyes. I know that I like submission but it is really amusing when they try to fight back thought Sasuke smirking evilly.

Naruto glanced at the Uchiha who was staring at him and blushed.

While everybody was paying attention with nothing to do, something hit him in the head making him turn around to see a paper ball on the floor.

He picked it up and unballed the paper and began reading the message in it.

_**"Hey, meet us after class bring the Uchiha with you, your friend Kiba" He took a peek behind his shoulder seeing Kiba waving at him with a grin plastered on his face.**_

Stupid dog thought Naruto nodding his head.

Sasuke who saw the whole raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

**.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

_**After class **_

Once class was over, Naruto being followed by Sasuke came out of the classroom waiting for his friends to show up. "Naruto!" He turned to see Kiba, Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Rock lee running up to him with excitement in their eyes.

"What do you want Kiba?" asked Naruto with a pissed off tone.

"Man, you're still mad about yesterday with Akamaru?" sighed Kiba looking at the dog at his heels. Most of the teachers here tolerated Akamaru so Kiba could bring him to school whenever he wanted too.

"If you promise to buy me ramen for tow months, then I'll forgive you," bargained Naruto smirking in victory.

'Yeah, okay, but only three bowls a day!" promised Kiba taking Naruto's hand waiting for him to agree.

"Deal," said Naruto shaking Kiba's hand making the deal official.

"So you must be Sasuke Uchiha!" exclaimed Rock Lee in a loud youth voice. "Hn,' grunted the Uchiha not interested in the bushy eyebrow guy.

"Naruto, introduce us!" ordered Ino with sparkly eyes.

Naruto sighed at Ino's desire to meet the young Uchiha. "This is Kiba, Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Rock lee," introduced Naruto pointing at them one by one.

"So what do you like about Naruto?' asked Sakura with her yaoi fan girl eyes.

Sasuke stood there shocked by what the girl just asked. I guess she's going to be one of my allies to get Naruto thought Sasuke seeing that she was more interested in his and Naruto's relationship than going crazy over him.

"Why are you asking that, Sakura! You know that I don't like him!" retorted Naruto blushing at her question.

"But you two make a cute couple!' exclaimed Sakura with sparkling eyes. "Yes we do," agreed Sasuke pulling the kitzune into his arms with his back against the uchiha's chest.

Kiba and Rock Lee's jaws dropped when the Uchiha did that while the girls had nosebleeds and were drooling.

"Let me go, Teme!" Sakura took note of the uchiha's nickname for the SasuNaru fan club and for her story.

"This would be so great in my SasuNaru story!" squealed inner sakura jumping up in joy.

"Dobe,' smirked Sasuke keeping the blond in his grasp. That's it, you asked for it thought Naruto bringing his foot hard on the uchiha's foot.

The Uchiha cried out in pain letting go of the blond who ran through the crowds of students disappearing.

"Come on guys, class is about start," remarked Kiba running into the crowd with the rest of the gang behind him in fear. Sakura on the other hand stayed with the Uchiha who was helped up by her.

"Dammit, I should of known that he was going to do that," grunted the Uchiha sighing.

"I'll help you win him," exclaimed Sakura with a smile.

"Why are you going to help me?' he asked raising an eyebrow in suspicion.

"Because I got a feeling that he should be with you and he keeps refusing that he's gay," she answered smiling.

"You're a wicked girl, you know that?" remarked Sasuke with a smirk.

"Of course, I love being wicked," she laughed.

It seems that God wants me to be with him thought Sasuke in victory.

**.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

_**Office **_

That Uchiha better not molest my godson thought Tsunade grimacing. At least I can sit down at my desk all school day and drink sake she thought dreamily.

"Pervert!" Tsunade snapped out of her dream world and opened the door to her office finding a blushing red head on one side of her desk and a smirking Uchiha on the other side, his eyes locking on the red head.

There goes my peace and quiet she thought sighing.

The vixen spotted her and jumped over the desk hiding behind the pissed off Principle.

"I thought you said that he wasn't going to be in my department!" shouted Kyuubi eyes wide with fear and anger.

Damn thought Tsunade checking her eardrum to see if it was damaged by the loudness of the vixen. "His father is the president, I'm just a principle,' exclaimed Tsunade sighing in dismay for the vixen.

"But now I have to work with him!" whined Kyuubi taking a step back when he saw the Uchiha take a step forward.

"Uchiha take one more step and I'll kick you so hard that you won't be fucking Mr. Uzumaki over here,' threatened Tsunade with a dark aura surrounding her.

The Uchiha came to a halt when the woman said that.

"He's not going to be fucking me!" hissed Kyuubi blushing crimson at the thought. "I'm not sure about that, Kyuubi," replied Tsunade raising an eyebrow at the uchiha's eagerness to have the vixen.

"She can't protect you forever, my vixen,' purred Itachi eyeing the vixen closely.

"He's right, " remarked Tsunade sighing in dismay. "Can't you like make some rules for him?' asked Kyuubi with big eyes.

"Well I guess I can, so rule #1 is no molesting Kyuubi around the children here, rule #2 no upsetting Kyuubi, and rule #3 no bothering me," explained Tsunade, her tone harsh on rule #3.

"Of course, but I can still molest him if there are no kids around," snickered Itachi with a dazzling smirk. "Yeah, okay, just leave me alone,' groaned Tsunade walking to her desk leaving the vixen open for attack.

Knowing that his protection was gone, Kyuubi ran out of the room with a perverted Uchiha on his heels.

So troublesome thought Tsunade sighing in relief.

"Leave me alone!" ordered Kyuubi trying to run faster but the Uchiha kept up with him. Such a challenge thought Itachi smirking evilly.

"Kyuubi!" Suddenly Kyuubi was jumped by two figures, which stopped the surprised Uchiha's in his tracks. Rivals thought Itachi getting ready for a fight. "I ca-n't bre-athe!" gasped Kyuubi trying to push the figures off of him.

"Oops, sorry, but we missed you!" apologized a girl with four dirty, blond pigtails, dull blue eyes, and tan skin.

The other figure was a boy with sandy spiky hair, with a dull blue kanji sign that says love on the left of his forehead, and pale skin.

"Excuse me but can you get off of him," ordered Itachi glaring at the boy and girl.

They got off the vixen, which was helped up by the girl.

"They're my friends, Uchiha!" exclaimed Kyuubi pissed that the Uchiha ordered his friends to do that.

"So you must be Itachi Uchiha, I presume?" asked the boy curiously. "Hn,' grunted the Uchiha keeping his eyes on his vixen. "This is Temari and Shukaku, " introduced Kyuubi pointing at the two students.

"Temari as Shikamaru's girlfriend?" asked Itachi with curiosity.

"Yep, and I'm Kyuubi's protector while Shukaku is like a little brother to him," explained Temari knowing that the Uchiha thought of them as rivals.

The Uchiha relaxed that he didn't have any competition for the vixen.

"And now we are distractions," sneered Shukaku getting in front of the Uchiha while the vixen murmured thanks and ran off.

"You are going to pay for that," hissed Itachi sending them a glare before he set off chasing after the vixen.

"See ya soon, Uchiha,' sneered Temari smiling at her victory.

**.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

_**Yay! I updated! Merry yaoi Christmas! I hope that you get everything you want! These chapters are presents to my viewers! I hope you like them! It's Christmas eve and tomorrow is going to be Christmas! I hope I get those Naruto plushies and the other things on my list! Next chapter is going to be lemony! Have a great Christmas, New Years, and Christmas break!**_

_**Please review!**_


	11. Gym molestation

_**Chapter 11**_

Naruto glanced behind him to see obsidian eyes raking over his body. _Damn it, why does he have to be so perverted _thought Naruto blushing while tearing his eyes away from the Uchiha. He tried to focus on what the coach was saying, but was distracted by a hand stroking his thigh.

"Stop it, teme!" he hissed, slapping the hand away, embarrassed from the touches. Sasuke smirked at blonde's reaction, and decided to stroke his ass instead. The blond gave a loud squeak making the students turn their heads to the boy with confused expressions on their faces. The blond laughed sheepishly, scratching the back of his head nervously. The students soon forgot about the squeak and focused on their coach.

_Very sensitive_ thought Sasuke, smirking at what he had just caused the blond to do.

"You're too cute, you know that?" he whispered into the blonde's ear. Said blonde glared at the Uchiha, but the blush was still visible on his face.

"Bastard," Naruto mumbled, looking away from the Uchiha who was amused by this.

"Now class I want you to get with a partner and do the exercises for each section. All of you will begin at a different section! Okay, Begin!" ordered Gai, doing his famous pose in his green jumpsuit.

"It burns!" thought everyone in the class as they shielded their eyes from the blinding smile. The only exception to this was Lee who got up and joined Gai.

_There's Kiba. I guess we're partners_ thought Naruto, walking towards the dog boy. Suddenly a hand grabbed his wrists, pulling him back into a muscular chest, making his face turn beet red. He looked up at his captor and scowled when he saw that it was the Uchiha.

"What the hell did you do that for?!" yelled the blond, tugging at the hands around his wrists.

"You're going to be my partner," Sasuke said while dragging the protesting blond to their station.

"Why should I be your partner?" he asked glaring at the Uchiha who had an impassive look on his face.

"Because you belong to me," Sasuke stated simply.

The blond glared at the Uchiha and stuck his tongue out at the boy. "I belong to no one but myself!" retorted Naruto, gritting his teeth. The Uchiha ignored him. He looked around and smirked when he saw the secluded location of their station.

"What are you smirking about, Teme?" Naruto asked, eyeing the Uchiha suspiciously.

"Nothing, just get down and do your curl-ups," commanded Sasuke, getting on his knees.

Naruto kept his eyes on the Uchiha as he sat down crossing his arms over his chest with the Uchiha keeping his feet in place. _Why do I feel that he's going to do something perverted right now_ thought Naruto while starting his curl-ups. Right on cue, he felt hands on his thighs.

"Stop it, teme!' he hissed, slapping the Uchiha's hands away and glaring at him. Sasuke rolled his eyes and got into his curl-up position, with Naruto holding onto his feet.

_He actually obeyed_ thought Naruto surprised. He stared wide eyed at the Uchiha. The Uchiha began doing his curl-ups fast with ease, amazing the blond with his speed. Every time Sasuke came up, the blond got a good look at the boy's perfect features. He had moonlight pale skin, which was glistening with sweat from the exercise. The slightly, revealing gym shirt showed off his muscular biceps; the shorts showed off legs that were long and smooth beneath the blonde's hand. Black hair framed the handsome face perfectly. _He actually looks pretty good_ Naruto thought to himself.

The Uchiha finished the exercise and got up, walking toward the jump ropes.

"Snap out of it Uzumaki!" Naruto thought as he shook his head to clear the unwanted thoughts. Naruto scrambled up after the Uchiha who hid his satisfied smirk from the blond. Sasuke watched the blond, who started to jump rope, and begun his plan. He stepped one foot onto the jump rope causing the blonde to get caught up in rope, and fall over onto the Uchiha. The two went crashing down with the blonde sprawled over top of the dark haired boy, entangling them both with the rope. The ocean blue eyes grew wide at how close their faces were, and struggled he to get up, pink tinting his cheeks. The Uchiha wrapped his arms around the blond, bringing him closer to his chest the while smirking in victory.

"Let me go, Teme!" Naruto ordered as his hands pushed at the Uchiha's chest so he couldn't closer.

"You didn't care in my bed at the mansion," whispered Sasuke, his mouth only centimeters from the blonde's luscious lips.

Naruto's breath smelled like sweet honey. It was the smell that made the Uchiha want to kiss the delicate lips. He was about to capture those luscious lips in a kiss, but was interrupted by the coach running towards them.

_I almost had him_ thought the Uchiha, cursing softly. Lee helped Naruto up and untangled him, while the Coach helped the pissed off Uchiha. Much to Sasuke's dismay, the coach did not leave directly after and instead, assisted him with the exercises while Lee did the same with Naruto. When the bell rung, everyone rushed to their lockers to get dressed. Only the Uchiha stayed back, once again, planning. This time his plan will work.

The only person who was left in the locker room was Naruto who was wearing everything except for the shirt he was putting on. _We almost kissed_ thought Naruto, blissfully unaware of the plotting Uchiha somewhere behind him. The blond turned dark red and shook his head to get rid of thoughts. _Thank god Gai sensei stopped him_ thought the blond sighing in relief. _Wait a minute I didn't see Sasuke come in here so that means – oh shit!_ he quickly grabbed his stuff and turned around to run out of the locker room. He was about to run when two arms slammed into the lockers; one on each side of his head. He looked up to see the Uchiha who stared down at the blond with his obsidian eyes that had a glint in them. That glint was very unsettling to Naruto who gulped from the feeling.

"Naruto, do you know how long I have held back from jumping you?" asked the Uchiha in a dark silky voice that sent a shiver up Naruto's spine.

"No, but as you can see, I'm about to be late for class so I'll be going now," Naruto said, trying to slip from underneath the Uchiha. Sasuke growled, slamming the hand closest to Naruto's face onto the locker causing the blond to stop and stare wide eyed at the him.

"You're not going anywhere, my angel," the Uchiha said huskily, before crashing his lips into Naruto's lips, pushing him into the lockers. The kiss was greedy and hard, but it felt so good to the blond who moaned into the kiss. _So intoxicating_ thought Sasuke, slipping his tongue into the blonde's wet cavern, his tongue entwining with Narutos'. Naruto moaned while deepening the kiss, wanting the Uchiha to explore more. Sasuke took his hands off the lockers deciding that they would have more use on the submissive blonde. One hand wrapped around the blonde's waist pulling him closer, while the other gripped the blonde's ass. Naruto moaned and wrapped his arms around the Uchiha's neck, pulling him deeper into the kiss.

_Part of me is screaming no, but the other part is saying yes_ thought Naruto as his mind slowly slipped away. To add more pleasure, Sasuke rub his knee between the blonde's legs. Naruto's hands gripped the ebony hair and moaned in delight at the new sensation. The two broke the kiss and panted for air. Sasuke looked at Naruto and was turned on by what he saw. The blonde's skin was glistening with sweat, blond hair sticking to his delectable skin, and lips parted in a sexy way.

"Naruto," he whispered lovingly as he brought his hand to blonde hair, stroking it. Sasuke leaned in to kiss him softly on the lips, but at that same moment a large crash was heard.

"Ouch! Damn it, get off me Ino!" remarked a voice coming from the other side of the lockers.

"Shut up, big forehead!" snarled a girly voice.

"Stupid juniors," signed another, older voice.

Naruto's glazed blue eyes cleared up at the sound of the voices. He looked up to see the Uchiha close to him and panicked. Naruto kicked the boy in the shins making the Uchiha fall to the ground in pain. The blond ran out of the locker room not noticing his friends on the other side.

"Damn, we messed it up!" cursed Ino as she came out of he hiding place with Sakura and Temari close behind.

"One Uchiha down, one more to go," muttered Temari, smirking at Sasuke's pain.

**.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

_**Meanwhile in Kyuubi's world,**_

The door to the music room slammed open revealing a worried red head.

"What's the emergency, Iruka?!" shouted Kyuubi looking anxiously around for the teacher.

He walked a few steps into the room, still searching, but quickly realized that the room was empty. _What the hell? _He thought.

Suddenly the door he had just entered slammed closed, making the vixen jump around to see the last person that he wanted to see.

"Welcome Kyuubi, my vixen," greeted Itachi as he locked the only exit with a key.

"What the fuck are you doing here Itachi? Where's Iruka?" asked Kyuubi, his eyes glowing dangerously red.

"My uncle is…distracting him. As for I, well, I'm just here for you," answered Itachi taking a step toward Kyuubi.

"Get away from me, Uchiha!" ordered Kyuubi, taking some steps back from the Uchiha.

"No," Itachi responded smirking in victory. Kyuubi made a run for the door, but was tackled by Itachi who pinned the vixen's arms to the floor.

"Get off me, Pervert!" he ordered, trying to push the Uchiha off with his legs, only to find that they were trapped beneath Itachi's knees.

"You really look hot when you're frustrated," the Uchiha said with a husky voice.

"Pervert!" yelled Kyuubi at the top of his lungs, hoping someone would come and rescue him.

"Sorry, but the walls are sound proof. So yell as loud as you want, but it won't help you much. I'm sorry to say that you are trapped, my dear vixen," informed Itachi, smirking in victory when the vixen paled.

"We're going to have some fun until lunch ends," he snickered licking his lips.  
_  
_For the Uzumaki brothers, this was officially the worst day ever.

**.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

**Yay I finally got Presidential Love and Uchiha Pendant updated! I'm sorry that I only gave Kyuubi a small part but i wanted to save him for the next chapter. I want to thank Mickey8701 for editing my stories! You did a wonderful job with them! Guess what! I might make two new stories! Until next time, bye!**

**Please review!  
**


	12. Why does my heart beat for him'

_Are you surprised that I turned the rating to M? Well I thought about and decided that there was going to be lemon in this. I updated again but this time this story! My stories really have changed from the outlines I wrote. But I guess that's what happens when you're typing. It's really going to be hard to think of a good scene with Itachi and Kyuubi next chapter. Oh well, maybe I can think of some ideas this week. I hope you like it!_

_**Thanks Jazmine(Mickey8701) for editing!**_

_**Disclaimer**- Sadly I don't own Naruto(Masashi kishimoto does)._

_Enjoy^^_

**_~****_** **_~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~* _**

**'Why does my heart beat for him?'**

"Get off me, Itachi!" Kyuubi yelled, trying to push the boy off of him. It was no use; the Uchiha had forced most of his weight on him.

"Why should I?"

Their lips were millimeters apart, making the vixen sweat drop. "Because it's uncomfortable, now get off!" he growled, kneeing the Uchiha with more force. This time he succeeded.

While the Uchiha groaned in pain, Kyuubi took the chance to squirm out of the Uchiha's grasp. He scrambled up and hid behind some of the instruments.

"That's really not a good place to hide, my vixen," Itachi chuckled as he slowly regained his posture.

"Well at least it's separating you from me!" Kyuubi responded, childishly sticking out his tongue at the raven.

Itachi smirked at the childish act and chuckled. "Why don't you just come back over here?"

"Nah, I think I'll stay over here." Kyuubi laughed and waved the raven away.

"Not a chance, vixen." The Uchiha began weaving himself through the instruments, getting closer to the other male. Kyuubi squeaked when he saw Itachi only two meters away from him. As he tried to back away, he tripped over one of the instruments and fell. Kyuubi closed his eyes in preparation for the impact of his body hitting the hard floor, but it never came. Instead his body was pulled forward into another body; upon impact, both bodies crashed to the floor, one on top of the other.

"Itachi?"

There was no response.

Kyuubi softly poked the other male on the forehead, but still received no response. "Are you okay?" He began to worry about the irresponsive raven.

While he was worrying about the Uchiha, hands snaked their way onto the vixen's ass. Feeling hands on his ass, Kyuubi abruptly tried to get off the Uchiha. Said Uchiha wrapped his arms around the vixen's waist, effectively preventing him from escaping. Itachi opened his eyes in amusement.

Seeing this, Kyuubi growled in frustration. "You little cheater! You tricked me into worrying about you!" Kyuubi began to bang his fists on the Uchiha's chest in anger.

"How was I suppose to—ouch, now that really hurt!" Itachi winced as he was hit with an exceptionally, powerful blow.

"Stupid! Stupid! Stupi-," Kyuubi repeated, stopping in mid-sentence when something warm and moist met his lips. He squirmed, but was held down by Itachi who felt the vixen up. When Kyuubi felt the raven's tongue lick over his lips, he opened his mouth to protest. The raven took the opportunity to plunge his tongue into the vixen's cavern. The raven leaned forward while both keeping his hold on the vixen and deepening the kiss. His tongue continued exploring the vixen's cavern, making the vixen moan into the kiss. What surprised the Uchiha was that the vixen joined him in the kiss. Both of their tongues entwined in a quiet battle, both fighting for dominance; the winner, of course, being the raven. Itachi bought his hand through the luscious red hair, and opened his eyes to see the vixen's reaction. Kyuubi's cheeks were a dusty pink color. When he opened his crimson-colored eyes, they were glazed with lust. Despite this, Itachi could still see Kyuubi's internal battle with himself. This worried the raven, but soon, the increasing fervor of the kiss took his mind away from the issue.

_I hate this! This is not me!_ Kyuubi tried to fight his other self, but was still losing. _There is no way that I'm letting that side take over me! _With all his strength Kyuubi fought it. The lust soon fell from his eyes and he began to think more clearly. Kyuubi slowly raised his fist, waiting for the right time. When it was time, he hurled his fist at the raven's face sending the Itachi back on the floor, groaning. Kyuubi scrambled off the Uchiha and ran towards the door. He twisted the knob, but it was no use. _I'll pay Tsunade back for damages later._ The vixen forcefully kicked the door down and heard someone groan in pain. That someone wasn't Itachi. He carefully lifted the now broken door off of the person and scowled when he saw who it was. Sasuke Uchiha.

"Serves you and your brother right," Kyuubi murmured, dropping the door back onto the Uchiha who groaned louder. Kyuubi ran, leaving behind two bruised Uchihas.

"Sasuke-kun!"

Three girls ran over to the fallen Uchiha and lifted the door off of him. "Damn he got you good," proclaimed Ino as she helped the Uchiha up.

"I was just going to opened the door, but it fell on me," explained Sasuke with a pissed off look.

"Well I saw Kyuubi run out of here so that means Itachi's in there," informed Sakura, entering the music room with the others following behind. When the group saw the destroyed music room they went on high alert. Temari ran over to the groaning body that was Itachi.

"Damn. He gave you a shiner," she chuckled, amazed by Kyuubi's strength.

"Next time watch what you're doing and the person you're doing it to," Sakura suggested.

"Shut up. Just tell us where they went," Sasuke growled in annoyance.

"Well since its lunch time, Naruto might be at Ichiraku's eating ramen."

"And Kyuubi might be training with Tsunade in the teacher's lounge," Temari answered, smiling innocently.

Itachi and Sasuke began to walk out of the room, but were stopped by Temari's question.

"Where are you going?"

They turned to her and smirked.

"To catch our little ukes."

**_~****_** **_~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~* _**

**Naruto POV**

"So what's your order, kid?"

I lifted my head off the table and told the server my order. She looked at me for a few seconds and then went back into the kitchen. Of course she would be looking at me like that. My hair was disheveled, some of my shirt was wrinkled, and my attitude wasn't that great either. _Yeah, I_ _looked like crap. And all of it was that damn Uchiha's fault! I never asked him to come into my_ _life and take over it. I didn't even ask for him to kiss me!_ _I should have never gone to that Presidential thing in the first place._ _What was worse is that I kissed him back!_ I blushed at the thought of the kiss_. It did feel sort of good. What am I thinking! That's crazy! Why would I think that that kiss felt good? My kiss was supposed to be with a sweet and cute girl. The guy who kissed me isn't even like that. He's obnoxious, arrogant, possessive, rude, and thinks that the world revolves around him._ _The name that suits him the best is bastard._ The kiss, despite my thoughts, came to mind. I felt my head hit the table again. I groaned in dismay. _But even if he was all those things, he was gorgeous. _An image of Sasuke flooded my mind; spiky, silky ebony hair; dark, sensual, obsidian eyes; and moonlight pale, flawless skin.

_Get out of my mind!_ I tried to get rid of the vision, but it was no use. Whenever I'm away from him, I think of him. Maybe some ramen can get him out of my mind.

"Here you go sir."

_Just in time._ The female waitress placed a steaming bowl of ramen in front me and left. Even as she left, she continued to stare at me intently. I drooled at the sight of the ramen and began to slurp the tasty noodles up. The image of the Uchiha slowly faded.

"Naruto."

My eyes grew wide when I heard the familiar voice. I turned my head to see Sasuke standing in the doorway of the ramen shop. _Maybe this is just an illusion._ I returned to eating my ramen, effectively ignoring the illusion of Sasuke. But my eating was stopped by a hand clasping my shoulder. I looked up to see a pissed off Sasuke illusion gritting his teeth in anger.

"Dobe, why are you ignoring me?"

"I'm eating and you're just a figment of my imagination," I answered as I continued to eat my food.

Sasuke just stared at me in shock for a few seconds, but the shock eventually turned into irritation. That's when I felt the something grab my arm and pull me out of my seat, away from my precious ramen. I snapped my eyes to him and scowled. "I was eating, bastard!" I protested, trying to wrench my arm out of his grasp.

"Hn." he grunted, pulling me out of the restaurant.

"Let me go!" I ordered, wrenching my arm out of his grasp. He took out his cell phone and dialed a number. The only things I heard were Ichiraku's ramen restaurant and pick us up. He finished his call and turned to me with disapproval.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked. I was still mad about my ramen.

"Next time hide somewhere that your friends don't know about," the Uchiha grunted while rolling his eyes.

"Is that what you came here for? That's one retarded excuse, Teme," I retorted in frustration.

After staring at me for a while, the Uchiha sighed. "Are you still pissed off about the kiss?"

"Of course I am! You had no right to kiss me!"

"It was just a kiss."

That really pissed me off! "It wasn't just a kiss! My kisses were supposed to be with the girl that I love, Teme! Not just for fun bastard."

After I was done with my short speech I avoided the raven's gaze. I suspected him to say something pompous but he did something unexpected. He swiftly took a step towards me and before I could protest, I felt his lips softly meeting mine.

This wasn't like the kiss in the gym. This one was soft; not hard or fierce. This one actually had…I don't know…feelings. My heart sort of fluttered.

When he broke away from me, breaking the kiss, I saw a small smile upon his lips. Not a smirk but a smile! I brought my fingertips to my lips, still feeling the touch of his lips on mine. My eyes grew wide that he actually got to kiss me again after the incident.

"Wh-at w-as tha-t fo-r?" I stammered, staring at him in shock.

"That was the kiss you wanted, right?" he asked with a smile. He was right, that was the kiss I wanted. But not from him!

So why did my heart fluttered when he kissed me? That's when the realization hit me.

_There's no way in hell that I like the Teme._

I looked at him again to make sure.

_Do I?_

**_~****_** **_~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~* _**

**_I hope you liked it! Maybe you viewers know the answer for the question. Hehe, this really wasn't suppose to happen but my mind just flew away from me. I am so tired(yawn). I had to work on that baby project and practicallywork on my stories in the morning and at school. I might take a little break to get some sleep this week but i'll still do little typing. _**

**_Guess what! I might get a laptop for my birthday or christmas this year! So if my dad kicks me off the computer, I can use my laptop instead. I can't wait!_**

**_Yoru(Shugo Chara guardian character)- Meow! Please Review for Lauren! (licks paw)_**

**_Please review! (You're so cute, Yoru!)_**


	13. Mood change much?

Hello everybody! Well I finally updated my top story! I hopw you all like it! 13 more days of school! And my aunt has four kittens! White, 2 blacks, and a tabby! They're 2 weeks old! Took my Math 2 EOCT today and I hoped I didn't fail it^-^

Well enjoy the story!

_I thank **mickey8701** for being my Beta Reader!_

_**Disclaimer- **I do not own Naruto(Masashi Kishimoto does). It would be awesome if I did!_

* * *

Here I was, sitting on the couch with two guards hovering beside me. Across from me, sitting on his pompous ass and snickering at my lazy, yet pissed, expression, was the ice prince. Yeah, new nickname but it sort of does suit him for what he's doing to me now. I looked up at the guards, then back at Sasuke, and groaned. So this is what I get for thinking that I might like that teme.

Once we got home from Ichiraku, Sasuke ordered me to sit on the couch, and then he disappeared for about five minutes. Upon his return, he had two guards with him who headed towards me. I thought they were going to attack me so I put my hands in front of me in attack mode. But they just stood before me like bodyguards and then the teme opened his mouth. Words I couldn't believe came out; the bastard told me that I was not allowed to leave the mansion. I'm not that mad about it, but I really don't want to be watched over by guards.

"Okay," I yawned, placing a hand over my gurgling stomach. I was still hungry because the damn teme dragged me away from my delicious ramen.

"You're okay with it? What happened to your 'I don't take crap from anybody' attitude?"

My eyes snapped to Sasuke who was looking a little bit shocked at my attitude. "You don't seem happy about it either."

"…"

I stood up, not really caring about his answer and, headed towards the kitchen. I knew I was being followed; the guy just loves to keep an eye on his possessions…What…the…hell?! When did I start saying, and believing, that I'm his possession!? I shook the thought out of my mind and opened the kitchen cabinet.

"Hey, asshole! Where's the ram-!" My breath caught when I felt the Uchiha's chest hit my back, his hands and arms trapping me. "Question: Why are you invading my personal space?" I asked, my eyebrow twitching in irritation.

"Because it's fun," he said with a dark glint in his eyes.

I turned to him and looked him in the eyes. "You really need to stop having these twisted thoughts, Sasuke. It's bad for you." Without warning, I poked him on the forehead with a snicker. "What's wrong, Sasu-chan? Cat got your tongue?" I chuckled.

All of the sudden, I felt his hand on my cheek. I then feel his lips on mine, filling me with warmth, and a fuzziness, that I could not explain. I weakly tried to push him off, but Sasuke was like an unmovable wall. I leaned on the counter for support, showing my obvious weakening. He broke the kiss with a snicker. I glared at him, but a warm blush was set on my cheeks.

"I hope you understand that the submissive in this relationship is you, Naru-chan. By the way, didn't you want your real first kiss to be with a girl?" Sasuke asked, watching as my face burned in embarrassment and anger. There goes the warmth and fuzziness.

_What relationship!? We're not even together! You and your brother just blackmailed us, forcing us to live in your mansion which practically gets us molested! If you want to get in a relationship with me, you can't be a bastard all the time! Whoa, where did that come from? It's not like I _want _to be with him! _I take another look at him to see that same old devilish smirk. Scratch that, I'll never want to be with him!

I gave him a hard, cold glare before pushing him out of my way. "Eh? What's wrong with you?" Sasuke asked.

I gave him a sideway glance, answering in a dark tone, "None of your business. Oh, and by the way, we were never in a relationship. Like I'll ever be with you." Sasuke looked shocked. "Now if you would excuse me, I'm going to my room…"

I was pleased with my dramatic exit, but then I remembered…we shared the same bedroom. _Smooth move, baka. _I heard a small chuckle behind me and gave him one last glare before leaving the room. _Well, there went my cool exit_.

While arguing with myself, a door to the left opened. I stood there in shock at who walked out wearing a very revealing, and humiliating, outfit. There stood my brother in slim black jeans and a slim black top with a black collar to match the outfit. But the humiliating part is that he's wearing crimson fox ears and a crimson tail with a bell that looked like the Uchiha symbol.

"What the hell!?" I yelled before succumbing to laughter. Why is my brother wearing cat cosplay? I hear the Sasuke's footsteps and rolled my eyes. Did he have to come every time I yelled at something? If I was in any trouble, I could take care of myself (my brother is out of the question since he doesn't have any dignity left). I looked up at my brother with a grin, and before I knew it, he smacked me upside the head.

"Ouch! What was that for?" I asked, rubbing my head in pain.

"Because you were laughing at me! Do you think I want to wear this outfit? It's humiliating!"

I straighten myself out and gave my brother a guilty grin. "I feel bad for laughing but- wait a minute, what does that collar say!?" I take a hold of the collar and took a closer look at it. It read "Itachi Uchiha's property (You touch, you die)".

My eyebrow twitched at this. Itachi had the nerve to brand my brother as his! _Great, now I feel like the _older_ brother! _Sasuke took a look over my shoulder at the collar and chuckled. "I've got to say, my brother really has some interesting ideas."

I looked at him like he was crazy and realized what he meant by that. I pushed him away and pointed my finger at him in anger. "Don't think you can do that to me too, teme!" There is no way I'm going to be his little fox slave. I shuddered at the thought. Sasuke cocked his head at me. Then he took a few steps towards me, while I took some back. Enventually I hit the wall. He took a hold of my chin and watched me melt in his hand. _Damn it! Wake up, baka! You can't lose your dignity like Kyuubi!_

"I think I can, dobe." He whispered into my ear, sending shivers down my spine. "It'll be great if I do."

We looked back at Kyuubi to see Itachi wrapping his arms around my brother's waist. I bristled at the action while my brother just stood there, like stone, with a scowl on his face.

"Then we can have two hot foxes running around the mansion," Itachi said, nuzzling Kyuubi's neck.

My brother gritted his teeth and tried whispering softly to Itachi, but I still heard him anyway. "The deal was I do whatever you want for a week, but don't you bring any of my family members into it, especially my brother!"

"Just playing around, kitsune. Besides, you were the one who said any game and that was the game. I really like that uke mode. It gave me a great advantage. This will be a fun week, I can tell you that." Itachi noticed us listening and smiled. "Well, see you, little brother. We're off to Konoha club! We'll be back at whatever time I want!" Itachi took Kyuubi's hand and led him off.

When I finally realized what happened, I was ready to run after them but was stopped by an arm around my waist. "Hello! Get your perverted hands of my waist, teme! He's got my brother if you haven't noticed." I tried to pry his arm off my waist, only to be pulled to his chest.

"How about we go to the club?" he asked.

"Eh? Why? I thought I was grounded?" I've got a bad feeling about this. He's got a plan.

"You'll be with me so it won't matter. Besides, I think it would be fun and I've always wanted to try what Itachi did." I gulped in fear. This is going to be so bad. "I've got the perfect outfit for you. You're going to look delicious enough to eat. My perfect little angel kitsune."

My eyes grew huge at this and I begun to thrash around in his arms. _No! My dignity is going to be crushed! _He just ignored my thrashing and just began to drag me to his room, which was now hell.

This is the worst day ever!

* * *

**I don't know whats going to be updated next. So for now it's a mystery. Everything will be explained about Kyuubi and Itachi in the next chapter.**

**...............Short chapter......Just noticed it.....sorry about that....**

**Please Revew!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry about not updating soon. I've been caught up with my life. My cat, Tigger, has disappeared since August 4=( My dad's having a little family feud now and him and his family don't even talk to each other that much. I've adopted a kitten though from Molly militia, her name is Gabby short for Gabriella. She's a tortoise shell kitten ^w^ .?u=http%3A%2F%.com%2Fpetdetail%2F16957525&h=ef68c**

_I thank **mickey8701** for being my Beta Reader!_

_**Disclaimer- **I do not own Naruto(Masashi Kishimoto does). It would be awesome if I did!_

* * *

**Normal POV**

Tsunade was getting a cup of sake from her secret stash, when she heard a shout:

"Tsunade!"

Into the teacher's lounge came a frightened Kyuubi. The red head ran and hid behind the woman who was still holding her cup of sake. Tsunade scowled; this was her drinking time! She looked down at the boy and sighed.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

* * *

**Kyuubi POV**

A familiar voice called out before I could answer.

"Kyuubi, where are you? I'm not going to do anything…yet." In the doorway stood Itachi Uchiha whose left eye had a slight bruise around it. He looked pissed.

Tsunade took a chug of her sake and sighed.

"So this is where you went. Not a very good hiding place, I say." Itachi chuckled evilly while taking steps towards Tsunade and me.

"Keep away from me, you perv!" I yelled, using Tsunade as a shield against him. Hey, I needed protection from him so of course I'm going to use the woman who sent all the guys in one club to the hospital. The guys had accidentally knocked over her drink, and in response, Tsunade maimed them.

I heard Itachi chuckled and returned my attention to him. What was he laughing about? "I can show you how perverted I really am if you just come over here." Itachi licked his lips making me shudder. _Creepy, yet sexy…Gah! What am I thinking! _

"Let me think about it…hell no!" I yelled while blowing a raspberry.

"Why don't you two just come up with game that will settle things? All of this perverted bullshit is getting on my nerves!" Tsunade shouted before taking a swig of sake from her cup.

_A game? That's it!_ "Yeah let's do that! It can be any kind of game!" I exclaimed. If I won, Naruto and I would be free of the Uchihas!

"Any kind of game?" the Uchiha asked with a glint in his eyes.

"Of course! If I win, then my brother and I are free from your clutches! But if you win, then…" I looked down in deep thought. _What would happen if he won?_ I heard him say something, but I couldn't hear him. "Huh?" I looked back at Itachi, and almost jumped, seeing that he was standing right in front of me. My shield had deserted me!

I looked around to see Tsunade sitting in a chair on the opposite side of the room, watching the scene unfold.

"Traitor!" I yelled.

Itachi took hold of my chin, raising it slightly, "If I win, then you will be mine for a whole week."

His for a week! I couldn't live that down if that was to happen. But I had to take a risk. "Deal!"

"Are you sure that you're not going to back down when I name what the game is?" Itachi said, gazing into my eyes.

"Of course not! Uzumakis never go back on their word!" I answered proudly. We always take challenges and never back out. Quitting was a very un-Uzumaki like thing to do. "Well then, you have already lost because this game is one that you can't win."

Next thing I knew, I was down on the floor with an Uchiha on top of me, straddling me. "The game is called the BJ game."

Tsunade spurted out her drink in surprise and stared at Itachi in shock. If you thought Tsunade was in shock, you should see me. I was blushing as crimson as my hair while trying to get out of his grip. _Why in hell's name did I have to say any kind of game? _"Itachi, that's not fair! Why that kind of game!" I whined, glaring at the raven in humiliation.

"Because I have the advantage. If I make you cum within five minutes, then I win. But if I don't, then you win."

_Get a hold of yourself! You can stand it for five minutes! Just think of being free from his clutches forever_. "O-okay," I stuttered in defeat.

"Heh, I almost thought you were going to back out," Itachi snickered, watching as I bristled at the comment.

"There's no way I'm going to do that! I'm going to win. You wait and see!"

"Hn." I watched as he started unzipping my pants and pulling them down. I saw the lust in his eyes, but shook it off; I was not going to lose to this predatory lust. I leaned on my elbows to get more comfortable. Itachi just stared at me before quickly pulling down my boxers. I shuddered at the feeling of cold air touching my skin, but gasped when I felt hot breath on my limp cock. I looked down to see him staring up at me with his breath ghosting over my member. He must have enjoyed my response. Itachi smirked before blowing on me and caressing my thighs. I gritted my teeth at the pleasure, but kept my cool.

"Is that all you can d-" I taunted him before feeling a warm tongue slide from the base of my cock to the tip. _Holy shit!_ I gasped at the feeling and clenched my fists, digging my nails into my skin in order to remind me myself of my goal. _I have to win! Try to resist!_ But all of that disappeared when he dipped his tongue in the slit and nibbled at the skin. A jerk went through my body, surprising both him and I.

_Oh no. _That damn side was coming over and fast. "P-Please s-" I begged, entwining my fingers in his hair, trying to pull him off. If I didn't stop him, then it would take over. But he didn't listen, instead he did the opposite. He engulfed me whole and sucked hard, making a moan escape me. _Oh god! _I subconsciously bucked my hips up into his warm mouth, but he held them down. He just wanted to torture me. Once that tongue twirled around my cock, I was gone. "Damn." My eyes turned more crimson, signaling Itachi's 'advantage' was working. He murmured a welcome back, making the throbbing member vibrate pleasurably.

"S-Suck h-harder." I commanded, pulling him closer onto my member, wanting more and more of that intoxicating tongue. He sucked harder, giving into the command, and making me purr in pleasure. Itachi dipped his tongue into my slit and slid his hands down further, kneading my balls softly. I finally went over edge. I flipped my head back in pleasure and gasped, "I-Itachi!"

Itachi swallowed my cum and smirked. I collapsed into his arms and soon fell unconscious from the power used by the uke mode.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Tsunade was out on the table with a nosebleed, and the whole sake bottle empty. Itachi sat up with Kyuubi in his arms and chuckled, "I win."

* * *

**Naruto POV**

I couldn't believe it! He actually got me into this outfit! I wanted to strangle that teme! This was humiliating and unfair. This was punishment for me while it was entertainment for Sasuke. He put me into a identical outfit to the one that Itachi put Kyuubi in, but it was slightly different. While Kyuubi had pants, I had shorts. My outfit was orange (_thank god, maybe the Uchiha does have some fashion sense_) with black spirals. The outfit included orange fox ears, a tail, and a collar! Why did we have to be picked by perverts?

I glanced at Sasuke who was sitting beside me with a casual smirk. _I wonder what he's smirking about._ _If we had not seen Kyuubi in that outfit, this wouldn't have happened._ _I would just be in my, I mean our, room giving him the cold shoulder._ _Oh well. At least he's giving me some quiet time. I need it. Ever since I realized that I might have feelings for him…_ I shuddered at the thought. _That stupid uke mode! It's hard to resist when you lose yourself to a submissive side that comes out of the blue. I'm not as bad as Kyuubi with the uke mode, but I still need to be on my guard. The main problem is Mr. Horny sitting beside me. _

A tiny light bulb lit up in my head, making me shudder in fear. What if he learned of my feelings and tries to use the uke mode on me for his delight? _Whoa, where did that come from? Sasuke isn't like that…is he?_ Once again I snuck a glance at him, but this time, Sasuke was staring back. _Shit! Has he been noticing my glances? Think of something, idiot! Anything! _"What are you looking at, Teme?" I scowled while my inner self just face palmed in humiliation.

He just stared at me in annoyance. "You were the one sneaking glances at me," his smirk suddenly became more evil, if that was even possible. "Am I that irresistible?"

I glared at him, but I could feel the blush on my cheeks.

What? Are you speechless?" he teased with a smile.

_It's okay, just remember the fight. Give him the cold shoulder. That will teach him!_ "Hmph" I grunted before turning away from him, sending out familiar cold waves. For some reason, I felt a darker aura than mine and it was suffocating me. _What the hell is this? _Before I could register everything, I was suddenly pulled by my arm. My head landed on something soft, and I was suddenly looking up at Sasuke. My head was in his lap. I was about to retort when I felt smooth, soft hands running through my hair. It felt…good. I didn't know that boys could have hands this soft.

The bad thing about the situation was that he was playing with my hair. My hair is my second weakness since ramen is my first. I wanted to order him to stop, but I relaxed into his magical hands. I looked up at him, seeing something unfamiliar in his eyes. What was it? "Don't ever do that again," he muttered sternly yet with a hint of sadness.

I didn't think that it would bother him that much. "O-Okay," I stuttered, embarrassed about actually making the proud Uchiha worry.

"Good." With that, the Uchiha swooped down and stole a kiss from me. It surprised me because it gave me that fluttering feeling again. _Twice in a row? Gah!_ _What the hell is wrong with me! He just stole another precious kiss from me! Damn hormones! Why must you make people do stuff and feel like this! _I abruptly sat up and scooted away from him in the quickest way possible. "Stop stealing kisses from me!"

"Then stop giving me openings," he chuckled at my anger. "Besides," I felt him get closer and lift my chin up with his index finger, "these are only to be kissed by me. They belong to me. Practically all of you belong to _me_." He traced my lips with his fingers.

My inner self practically shivered at the comment. It was intoxicating. I was going to regret what I was about to say, but for some reason, I really didn't give a flying fuck. "Prove it then."

Stupid mouth! A predatory glint flashed through the dark, obsidian eyes. In a flash, his warm lips met my lips, and an warm sensual feeling spread throughout me. He nibbled at my bottom lip for an entrance that I surprisingly gave him. I almost moaned when his tongue entered my mouth. The fight, sexy forced clothes, and the club just vanished from my mind.

Thinking that Sasuke was the only one who was doing the work, I slid my hand through his silky hair and pulled him deeper into the kiss. I could feel my pants becoming tighter around my recent problem. _Damn it, Sasuke. Why did you have to put me in tight clothes?_ I pushed the thought away and melted back into the kiss. Don't let it stop was the only thing on my mind. Yet sirens were ringing in my head, telling me to stop. I felt the limo stop, but didn't care. This was more important.

Suddenly, the passenger door was ripped opened and an annoying voice boomed, "Quit snogging, you love birds! You can do that, and much more, at the party!"

We immediately broke the kiss, the both of us panting heavily with half-lidded eyes. In the door of the car, stood a guy with silver hair with a tint of blue and a smile that's teeth were sharp as a sharks'. The Uchiha just glared at the intruder with a blush. But he quickly regained his composure, "Shut up, Suigetsu. And next time, have better timing."

Suigetsu just chuckled at his friend's annoyance. "Sorry about that. You know that I get overexcited sometimes."

"Unfortunately," Sasuke muttered under his breath.

"Hey, blondie! Snap out of dreamland already!" Suigetsu remarked, snapping his fingers at me.

"Huh?" I finally shook myself out of my vulnerable state and took in everything that just happened. I backed myself suddenly and stared at Sasuke with wide eyes.

"Did you enjoy it?" Sasuke chuckled.

_I can't believe I did that! Did the uke mode take over me? No…if it had, I would've fought back and have felt an itchy feeling._ _What is happening to me?_

"Hey dobe, it's time to get out."

I blinked seeing Sasuke waving his hand in front of my face with an annoyed expression. _Go out there? Where people will see me in this? _I looked down at my outfit and shook my head frantically. "No, no, no. It's alright. I'll just stay in here while you go have fun." I looked away to avoid his gaze. There's no way I was going out there in this.

"You will be going in, even if I have to force you."

Before I could react, he grabbed my foot and pulled. I grabbed hold of the car handle, and kicked my legs out at him. I wasn't going without a fight. "I'm not going!" I growled, keeping a tight hold on the handle.

"Damn, Uchiha, you picked a feisty one." I meet one of Sasuke's friends and he's a jerk like Sasuke!

"Hn."

"Would you just let g—ouch, what the hell teme!" I yelped, letting go of the handle, and sitting on my elbows to see my tail in his hand. Sasuke smirked evilly, making me confused. It took me a few seconds to realize that I let go of the handle. Sasuke pulled hard, making me fly out of the car and into his arms. Realizing whose arms I was in, I immediately turned around to get back into the car. But that damn shark guy slammed the door closed and sent me a toothy smile.

"Dang it, Sasuke! I don't want anybody to see me like this! They're going to be staring! I want to go home!" I whined, twisting around in his grasp.

"Not a chance. I want to show off my little kitsune. Besides, I want them to know who you belong to." He purred into my ear, sending shivers throughout my body.

I fought off that damn urge to submit. "I don't belong to anyone!"

I felt his hold on me tighten and his lips getting nearer to my ear. "Do I have to repeat myself? You do belong to me. All of you belongs to me, and I do mean…" He pulled my body closer to him and kissed the nape of my neck, "all."

And with that last word he cupped my groin and squeezed tight. I squeaked at the sudden action. _When did he get even more perverted? _I heard Suigetsu whistle and scowled at him. _Please someone help,_ I thought, biting back a moan.

"Damn it, Sasuke! Quit molesting him, you horny bastard!" All I saw was a red flash and a poor Uchiha's head hit by a water bottle. The Uchiha groaned in pain, releasing me from his grasp. I jumped away from him and stood by Suigetsu, watching as Sasuke rubbed his head in pain. _That's what you get_!

"Aw, come on, Karin! Why did ya have to throw my precious water?" Suigetsu whined.

"Quit being a baby." I watched as she picked up the bottle lightly and threw it to the shark boy. He caught it easily and smiled, glad that no harm came to his water bottle.

I returned my attention back to the girl and analyzed her. She had long red hair that spiked up a little in the back, glasses covering her eyes, and was wearing a long sleeve, light purple shirt with slim black jeans. She noticed my staring and cocked her head to the side. "I didn't know that you were into blondes. Well, actually, I thought you weren't into anybody." Karin snickered.

"Didn't know you kept tabs on me, Karin."

Suigetsu chuckled at this while Karin blushed in anger and embarrassment. "Well, seeing you reject various girls and guys made me think that you were asexual." Sasuke sent her a mean glare.

"Nah, that ain't it. She's still mad about you rejecting her." Suigetsu pointed out, chuckling at the girl who turned even more red.

"Shut up you asshole!"

_He rejected her?_

Noticing my confusion, Suigetsu explained it to me. "She used to be all fan-girly over him. She stalked him, and one day asked him to go on a date. He just gave her a no. She disappeared for some months and came back with a love/hate mentality towards him. I guess one can say that they are friends. She keeps him in line most of the time, but I still think that she's still trying to earn his affections."

_Fan girls_ I shuddered at the thought. _Thank god I don't have to deal with that. _

"Stop telling him that crap, even if most of it is true! I learned my lesson. I'm not going after this bastard with his obnoxious attitude. I still regret swooning over him. Let's look on the bright side; now we know his orientation. It wasn't that hard to figure out Itachis'." She scowled thinking about the past events. Suigetsu and I laughed.

"Is it really that fun to talk about my orientation?" Sasuke growled, tapping his foot rapidly on the concrete in an irritating manner.

"Yep!" we all answered at once.

Sasuke snapped his attention to me and gritted his teeth in anger.

"Aw, what's the matter, Teme? Truth hurts?" I teased, taking a step towards him and wagging my finger. Sasuke's face was like stone now. I cocked my head and poked him teasingly in the cheek.

"Uh…you might not want to do that." Suigetsu warned with a fearful expression. Karin just shook her head.

"Huh?" But it was too late. Sasuke picked me up by my waist and slung me over his shoulder, making me squeak in surprise. "Put me down, teme!" I banged on his back but to no avail. I looked at Suigetsu and Karin, begging them to do something. They just shook their heads with fascinated expressions.

Karin pushed her glasses up and asked, "Question Sasuke, why do you have him over your shoulder?"

Sasuke blankly stared at her in response. "Three answers: because I felt like it, to get him into the club easily, and the third reason is for this..." He patted my butt with a smirk.

"I love number three!" Suigetsu exclaimed with a grin. Karin shrugged her shoulders with a tint of pink on her cheeks and reentered the club.

I turned red in rage. _Are you all nuts? I'm a blonde, in a skimpy outfit, slung over a bastard's shoulder with his hand on my ass! This is sexual harassment!_

As we walked through the crowd to get into the club, I could feel various eyes staring at me in either lust or amusement. _Ha ha, yeah, this is so funny! How would you like this done to you!_? "Sasuke, can you please put me down? They're scaring at me." I mumbled, blushing in embarrassment.

It seemed like forever before Sasuke finally put me down. He did, however, maintain a strong grip on my elbow when he did put me down. I tried to yank it away from him, but couldn't. I'm really losing my edge. When we entered the club, he pulled me across the crowded room to a table with four chairs. The seats were occupied by Suigetsu, Karin, and some large guy with dark orange hair. Sasuke released my hand and left me standing there. There were no more chairs.

Sasuke looked up at me and patted his legs. There was no way that I was going to voluntarily sit in his lap. Something might poke me. I shook my head, causing his smirk to turn into a frown. "Sit in my lap," he ordered with a superior tone.

"I'm not going to sit in your lap. It will be humiliating if I did. Besides, I don't want to!"

I thought Sasuke was going force me until Karin slammed her fist on the table, leaving a crack in it. "Why don't you just sit in his lap? It isn't going to kill you! Look at it this way, if you don't, people are going to stare at that cute little ass you have there."

I immediately sat in Sasuke's lap at the thought of the implied eye raping. Sasuke wrapped his arm around me possessively, and glared at anyone who was looking at me. I rolled my eyes and searched the area for my brother. There were no signs of him. I sighed in disappointment until I felt someone tap my shoulder…

It was Sasuke. "They're in the other section of the club. The club that we're in now is for minors, while the other section is for those who are 18 and older." He explained.

_Crap. Why do things like this happen?_ As I felt all my hope leaving me, some guy with glasses and gray hair walked up to our table. "Mr. Uchiha, your brother wants you to come assist him with some matters involving Sound and Akatsuki."

"Shit, why now of all time? Tell Itachi that I'll be there soon." Sasuke said annoyed. I got up off of his lap, watching as the creepy guy walked away to some unknown place. "Naruto, I want you to stay right here and don't talk to anybody." I blushed as he kissed me on the forehead, and followed his two friends heading towards the creepy guy's direction.

I sat down in his chair and looked around. _Why couldn't I talk to anybody? Wait…what am I saying? I can talk to anybody I wanted to._

While I was arguing with myself, a stranger sat down in the seat beside me. "Hello. May I ask why you are alone?" I turned around to see a guy who looked similar to Sasuke, except with paler skin and shorter hair.

"The guy I was with left," I answered, shrugging in a bored manner.

"Well, you look lonely. Would you like some company, Mr…?" He trailed off at the end, waiting.

I smiled. "My name's Naruto Uzumaki, and yes I could use the company. Uh…your name?"

"Sai. Never gave a last name a thought so you can just call me Sai."

**

* * *

**

Well I hope you liked it! I really have to catch up with my writing. Too much writers block. When I get an idea, it doesn't come out right when I type it. Don't know when the next chapter is coming out.

Please review^w^


End file.
